Meeting of the Mons
by Thomas Drovin
Summary: The world of Pokemon and Digimon collide as a mysterious Digimon called Grunmon brings Ash, his friends and the Season 2 Digidestined to an old Chateau in the Eterna Forest. Why? What sinister plan is happening in this place? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Greetings my loyal readers! After a long absence I have returned with the sequel that I promised you! It's different to my other stories as this includes _**Digimon**_ as well as Pokémon, but it will just as good…I hope! _(And to those of you who HAVEN'T read my previous stories _**'****Pokémon Darkling, Mutational Madness,**** Reunion at Union Cave, The Mossdeep Missile **_and_ **Battle Tower Terror' **_I suggest you do if you want this story to make sense to you, thanks! And also in my stories Ash and his friends WILL be getting older as one year passes for each region. I also apologise in advance if people from Pokémon and Digimon are out of character here as well.)_

**Author's note:** This story takes place when Ash and his friends are going through the Sinnoh League in the Eterna Forest, after Ash has won his first Gym Badge and before they make it to Eterna City. For the Season 2 Digidestined, this story takes place one year after they defeated MaloMyotismon.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Pokémon or Digimon characters. Pokémon belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc**. And Digimon belong to **Toei Animation** The only thing _**I**_ own are the characters Pokémon and Digimon I make up myself.

**Special Note:** This story is based on two of my favourite Doctor Who episodes **'Resurrection of the Daleks' **by **'Eric Saward'** and** 'Timelash'** by **'Glen McCoy.'** It is also dedicated to the two late great Doctor Who actresses **'Caroline John'** and **'Mary Tamm' **who played the characters **'Elizabeth (Liz) Shaw'** and **'Romana I'**. The death of two great actresses, one after the other in the same year is so very sad. This story is a tip of the hat to the Doctor Who series and its characters; I don't own ANY of them they belong to the **BBC. **So please don't sue me, this story is purely for entertainment purposes as I like writing stories.

* * *

><p><strong>PART ONE:<strong>

(Tai Narrating)

"_Boy it's been over a year since we defeated MaloMyotismon and we've all gotten on with our lives, pretty much. I've been chosen for the Japan national soccer team. Matt's band has really started to get popular (especially with the girls); Izzy's kept in touch with Gennai and has helped him write a few computer programs for watching the Digi-world. Mimi's fashion ideas have really started to take off in America, Joe has completed a lot of his medical training. Sora has been a real help to her mom's flower shop. T.K has been leading his Basketball team to the finals at school, and of course Kari is there cheering him on with the cheerleading squad._

_Davis is still as thick headed as ever, but the soccer team he and Ken are on has really been doing great. Yolei has gone and wired computers all over her parents store and Cody has gotten good with the Kendo sticks thanks to his grandfather. The Digi-world has been peaceful thanks to Owikawa's sacrifice; sure there have been a few problems but nothing major."_

**00000000000**

After another long dark night, the sun slowly rose into the blue cloudless sky over the whole of the Sinnoh Region bringing light to every place it was needed. One place where the light struggled to get through, for it was a thickly shaded area, was the Eterna Forest located on Route 205 between Eterna City and Floaroma Town. In the parts of the forest where the light WAS getting through, strange and eerie shadows were created. In the very centre of the forest surrounded by these shadows was an old rundown Chateau. A long time ago the Chateau had belonged to a millionaire who had been crazy about forests and the Pokémon that tended to live in them. So the millionaire had built the Chateau with trees all around the property, that way he could admire the natural beauty of the forest. He had even grown a large lawn to give the forest Pokémon a place to play without disturbing them too much. Sadly the millionaire had died and his lovely Chateau had eventually fallen into desuetude for humans.

However the Chateau _was_ still used by the forest Pokémon. During the day Pokémon like Buneary, Murkrow, Wurmple, Beautifly and Dustox played on the overgrown lawn as they enjoyed their day. At night ghost Pokémon like Misdreavus played around the lawn scaring each other or any other traveller that passed them by in the night. Inside the Chateau itself several Gastly had made their home there, coming out at dusk and then disappearing at dawn again. They were led by a Rotom an electric ghost Pokémon who could take on the appearance of any electrical appliance he examined. But as it was now morning the only Pokémon around were a couple of Wurmple and they were calmly eating their fill of grass, enjoying the peace and quiet. Wurmple were worm Pokémon about one foot long, with yellow horns on their heads and tails. They had black eyes, red bodies and white legs that matched their white underbellies.

The Wurmple's tranquillity was brought to a sudden and abrupt end, by a terrible commotion coming from the Chateau. Looking up, the Wurmple were amazed to see the front doors of the Chateau fly open as Rotom emerged into the forest. Rotom was a small blue eyed plasma Pokémon about one foot tall. He had a round orange body with a long point sticking out of his head like a horn, and growing from his sides were two transparent lightening bolts acting as Rotom's arms. Following Rotom were several Gastly, round black ghost Pokémon with black eyes. They were about four feet, three inches long and their black round bodies were surrounded by purple gas giving them their ghostly look. The watching Wurmple were amazed, normally these Pokémon didn't come out until it was dark. But when they saw how terrified they all looked, the Wurmple realised something was VERY wrong. Their theory was soon proven correct, for several other creatures suddenly emerged from Chateau behind the ghost Pokémon. Creatures the Wurmple had _never_ seen before and they were certainly _not_ Pokémon.

The first four creatures were about five feet, four inches tall and looked like a cross between a fish and amphibian. They had green fish like eyes, along with fish like ears, sharp shark like teeth with pink lips, white fins growing out of their arms, webbed hands and feet complete with fish like tail growing of their backs. They were all dressed in blue and white wetsuits, with a flipper for a right foot. A boat like propeller engine was grafted onto all their backs and they were all armed with nasty looking fishing spears. The four fish creatures were led by a large light blue tentacled sea beast, which had large light red dragon like wings and red markings painted on his forehead. He was wearing a necklace of black beads around his neck and his four many tentacled arms were held together by chains, belts and gold braces.

Seeing their pursuer's right behind them Rotom gave an alarmed cry of "Rotom!" causing the Gastly to scatter in all directions.

"You will capture the Gastly," the tentacled creature said to his followers. "I will deal with the Rotom!"

"Yes master," the fish creatures all said obediently and turned their attention to the escaping Gastly.

Turning his attention back to Rotom the sea beast produced what looked like a Pokéball, only it was a dull metal grey colour. "You are fortunate that I have been ordered to capture you," he said menacingly to the terrified Pokémon. "I myself would rather destroy you."

Hearing this Rotom quickly released a Shock Wave attack hitting his opponent head on with deadly accuracy; however the sea beast was not harmed in any serious way. "Foolish Pokémon!" he roared. "You cannot defeat me with such puny little attacks!" He raised his left arm and shouted "Tentacle Claw!" Immediately all the tentacles in his arm extended like vines and grabbed Rotom all around his body holding him fast. Rotom tried desperately to break free using a Thunder Wave attack, hoping the electricity travelling up his enemy's arm would cause him to let go. But the electrical energy was simply absorbed by the chains around the creature's arm. "Nice try Rotom, but your attacks are no match for me! Go Jail Ball!" Withdrawing his tentacles the sea beast threw his Pokéball like device at Rotom, which opened up and then sucked the poor unfortunate Pokémon inside like a vacuum cleaner.

While this was going on the fish creatures were catching all the Gastly with relative ease. This was despite the ghost Pokémon's best attempts to defend themselves with their own attacks; one by one the Gastly were caught until there were none left. Once done one of the fish creatures then threw a couple of 'Jail Balls' at the watching Wurmple, capturing _them_ as well before they knew what was happening.

"We have caught all Pokémon master Dragomon," one of the fish creatures reported.

"Excellent," Dragomon said in satisfaction. "Now my Divermon let us be gone from this place at once, before anyone see's us."

At this command one of the Divermon produced a yellow control device and flicked a switch. Instantly the five of them started glowing red and with a strange electronic humming noise, then they all faded away like they had never been there in the first place.

However their departure had been anything but secret, for not far away in some bushes three pairs of eyes had seen the whole strange sight from start to finish. The eyes belonged to a man and woman both about twenty six years old and their Pokémon partner. The woman was about five foot seven inches tall with blue eyes and bright red hair. She was dressed in a light grey short sleeved shirt with matching shorts and long dark grey gloves with matching boots that covered almost the whole length of her arms and legs. The man was about five foot eight inches tall with green eyes and lavender blue hair. He was dressed in a similar outfit to the woman except he was wearing a long sleeved shirt and pants. Both of them had a bright red **'R'** on the front of their shirts. Sitting between them was a Meowth, a cat like Pokémon, who was only walking on its two brown hind legs. Meowth was about one foot, four inches tall with black cat eyes, a white furry body, a brown tipped tail, and black ears with a gold charm lodged in between them. They were Jessie, James and Meowth of the criminal Pokémon organisation known as Team Rocket, and they were quite intrigued by what they had just seen.

"Did you see that?" Meowth hissed to his two team mates. "Were those Pokémon?"

"They were like no Pokémon I've ever seen before," James said slowly.

"Of course they weren't Pokémon," Jessie replied scornfully. "Apart from Meowth here, have either of you two _ever_ seen a Pokémon that can talk like us AND capture other Pokémon?"

"Well no…" James said admittedly.

"Whatever they are," Meowth said determinedly. "It's our job as Team Rocket to capture those things and take them to the Boss!"

"That's right!" Jessie said excitedly. "Just think. If we bring some new and unusual creature _**other**_ than the regular Pokémon we deal with, we would FINALLY get the promotion, reward and recognition we so rightly deserve!"

"Really?!" Meowth and James said together eagerly.

"You bet!" Jessie exclaimed positively. "So are you with me?"

"YEAH!"

The trio was quickly joined by Jessie's Wobbuffet, a squinty eyed, blue skinned psychic Pokémon. He was about four feet, three inches tall with two toed feet, two long arms and a black tail. "Wobbuffet!" he said eagerly.

Wobbuffet was also joined by James' Mime Jr, a small psychic clown like Pokémon. Mime Jr was about two feet tall, with black eyes, red nose and dark bluish hair styled to look like a clown's hat. "Mime! Mime!" he said happily copying his team mates pose perfectly.

"Then let's DO this!" Jessie shouted and led her friends to the old Chateau.

Team Rocket were so absorbed in what they were doing, they were unaware they were being watched. The watchers were three human shaped figures, tall and thin but completely hairless, faceless and featureless. As the figures continued to watch they suddenly blurred, twisted and changed into a trio of police officers! The first two looked exactly like any other ordinary police officer a Pokémon trainer might encounter in their travels, the third officer however was an Officer Jenny! It was a perfect replica of the real Officer Jenny right down to the police uniform, height of five feet nine inches tall, brown eyes, blue hair, police uniform and age of twenty six years. The only sign that indicated this trio were not human was their total lack of emotion.

"Shall we stop them?" one of the fake officers asked his fake superior.

"No," 'Jenny' said calmly. "Grunmon will deal with them, and we already have our orders."

Then as if someone had flicked a switch the trio suddenly started acting like normal people.

"Okay you men," 'Jenny' said to her 'officers.' "We have to seal off Route 205 between here and Eterna City like we were told, so let's get moving!"

"Right away Officer Jenny!" the two 'officers' saluted and they all made their way off down the road.

* * *

><p>And there you have Chapter 1 done people! Thanks again to my Beta Reader Rohan for going through this as always. I know what you are thinking and ALL the answers to you seek will be answered in the next chapter, in the meantime <em>(you probably know the drill well enough by now)<em> read and review. _(Flames_ _will be ignored of course if you don't like my work_ **then don't read it! **_**Nobody**_ **is forcing you to!)** See you all soon! Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2 with the answers you seek at last everyone! Enjoy yourselves!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Pokémon or Digimon characters. Pokémon belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc**. And Digimon belong to **Toei Animation** The only thing _**I**_ own are the characters Pokémon and Digimon I make up myself.

**Special Note:** This story is based on two of my favourite Doctor Who episodes **'Resurrection of the Daleks' **by **'Eric Saward'** and** 'Timelash'** by **'Glen McCoy.'** It is also dedicated to the two late great Doctor Who actresses **'Caroline John'** and **'Mary Tamm' **who played the characters **'Elizabeth (Liz) Shaw'** and **'Romana I'**. They both played two very smart and brilliant companions who will be sorely missed. This story is a tip of the hat to the Doctor Who series and its characters; I don't own ANY of them they belong to the **BBC. **So please don't sue me, this story is purely for entertainment purposes as I like writing stories.

* * *

><p><strong>PART TWO:<strong>

Sea Base One crouched like a giant metal spider in the black depths of the Dark Ocean. It had been built at enormous effort and expense by all the dark Digimon that lived there, by the will of their new master. In the centre of the main staging area of the base, was the entrance to the Time Corridor. The Time Corridor was a device that allowed Digimon to travel to the different world and time zone that was the Pokémon World. The Corridor could also be used to travel to Earth and the Digi-world, or so all the base Digimon who hadn't used it yet were told. It wasn't an impressive device to look at. It was the size and shape of a closet built into the wall, with an automatic sliding door set into the front. Next to the door was the destination control panel where users had to set the co-ordinates for where the traveller wanted to go. Just then the entrance to the Corridor slid open with an electronic hum to reveal Dragomon, an Ultimate Level Sea Beast Digimon the former master of the Dark Ocean, and his followers the Divermon who were also Ultimate Level Digimon.

As the five of them emerged they were met by Daemon, a Mega Level Demon Lord Digimon, who had once been Dragomon's rival until the arrival of Grunmon. Daemon was a human shaped Digimon with red eyes, white horns growing out of his head, blue hands with red claws and a pair of large black devil wings growing out of his back. Those features were the only visible parts of Daemon anyone could see. His face, head, body and feet were covered by a brown hood, brown robes with a slash of grey all across the front with green markings along with grey stripes across his arms, sleeves and the bottom of his robes. A pair of grey laceless shoes and a silver medallion on a necklace of beads around his neck completed his appearance.

"That was a complete shambles!" Dragomon fumed angrily as he joined Daemon. As he did so the Divermon moved off with their Jail Balls and the captive Pokémon they contained.

"The escape WAS prevented," Daemon pointed out reasonably.

"Rotom and the Gastly got out of the Chateau it should never have happened!" Dragomon snapped. "And who the hell ordered the use of these stupid Jail Balls?!" he added crushing a spare Jail Ball in his tentacles.

"Standing orders," Daemon said calmly. "No destroying of Pokémon it's a waste of valuable specimens."

"'_A waste of valuable specimens,'_" Dragomon snorted angrily. "Next time we DESTROY those annoying little pests!"

"Calm down it was a one off mistake it won't happen again. Besides," Daemon added evilly. "Those who had let this happen are about to be dealt with, observe!"

As Daemon spoke, Dragomon saw a pair of terrified Divermon being escorted towards them by some Soldiermon. The Soldiermon were tall grey faced humanoid Digimon, wearing army boots, kaki pants and shirts covered by a camo jacket. An ammo belt crossed the jacket from the right shoulder and on their heads they wore army helmets, they all carried large guns like they belonged in a sci-fi movie. The Soldiermon were loyal followers of Grunmon, Digimon that he himself had created to ensure the protection of his Sea Base.

"These two Divermon were the ones who got Rotom and the Gastly alerted to our presence in the Chateau," Daemon informed Dragomon. "Because of them our whole plan was put at risk."

"Did they now?" Dragomon said thoughtfully.

"Please forgive us Master!" One of the Divermon said desperately. "We didn't mean to endanger the plan!"

"There's no excuse for what you've done," Dragomon said sternly to the two Divermon. "You know the penalty for messing up Grunmon's plans," he turned to the Soldiermon. "Throw them in the Data-Lash!" he said pointing to a pyramid like structure on the far side of the staging area with a control panel built next to it.

The Data-Lash was also an invention of Grunmon, as the ultimate form of punishment for Digimon who failed to serve him correctly. The Data-Lash led into the Digital Vortex where all the digital information which made up the Internet was stored. Any Digimon that was thrown into the place had their data painfully fragmented from one end of the Internet to the other, so it was told, for not ONE Digimon sent into the Data-Lash had EVER returned. At Dragomon's command one of the Soldiermon operated the control panel, and the front of the Data-Lash melted away to reveal the swirling vortex of data. The remaining Soldiermon dragged the now kicking and screaming Divermon to the entrance, and then thrust them inside. With one last terrible scream the Divermon disappeared into the Data-Lash, their bodies torn apart into 1's and 0's in a matter of seconds. Once the deed had been done the Soldiermon at the control panel operated the controls again and the Data-Lash shut down.

"Satisfied?" asked Daemon.

"Oh absolutely," Dragomon smiled completely unmoved by the destruction of his follower Digimon.

"Then let's get to the Bridge, Grunmon is awaiting our report."

The two evil Digimon left the staging area and made their way through a series of lifts and corridors to the Bridge. As they walked both Daemon and Dragomon went over in their minds on how this had come about.

A year ago Daemon had been exiled to the Dark Ocean by the Digidestined, as a way to stop his pursuit of Ken and the Dark Spores he possessed inside his body. However in order to escape from the Dark Ocean, Daemon discovered he had to go through Dragomon who was the ruler of this dark world. After days of battling each other the two evil Digimon had been stopped by the arrival of Grunmon, a mysterious and powerful Digimon they had never encountered before. Grunmon seemed to know everything about the Dark Ocean _**and**_ the past history of these two evil Digimon along with their battles against the Digidestined. But he never revealed HOW he knew. However Grunmon DID reveal to both Daemon and Dragomon a way to get revenge on all their enemies, all they had to do was put him in charge and follow his orders. At first the two evil Digimon had refused. Then Grunmon had given them a demonstration of his power, by zapping them both with just ONE attack bringing them to their knees. When they recovered Grunmon pointed out he had not put his FULL power behind that attack, if he had, both of them would have been deleted in an instant.

With that threat over their heads Daemon, Dragomon and his Divermon began the construction of Sea Base One, their new base of operations, to Grunmon's specifications. During the base's construction Grunmon had introduced his own Digimon followers the Soldiermon, Digimon who would be 'essential' for their plans to work. He had also introduced them to the Data-Lash and the Time Corridor as well. Grunmon had assured them that the two devices would not only capture and destroy the Digidestined, but would lead them to 'a whole new world to conquer.' That was the world of Pokémon. 'Pokémon' was a word that neither Daemon OR Dragomon had heard before, but Grunmon seemed very well informed for some reason. As the base neared completion he had let his two followers read files he had all about Pokémon. He let them know what Pokémon actually were, what types there were, what they were used for and the complete known Pokédex too.

When the time was right Grunmon promised that the three of them would rule not only Earth, the Dark Ocean and the Digital World, they would rule the Pokémon World too. To gain access to all these worlds was why the Time Corridor had been constructed, it was also necessary for Grunmon's plan of conquest and revenge on _his_ enemies. Grunmon never said _who_ these enemies were, only that they lived in the Pokémon World and they were needed for his plan too. By now Daemon and Dragomon had reached the Bridge and went inside, past the Soldiermon on guard at the door. The inside of the Bridge was brightly lit and had a steady background pulse, like an electronic heartbeat coming from the instruments filling the air. All along the walls were instruments consoles; the main console itself had a large monitor screen in front of it and sitting in a chair before this console was Grunmon himself.

The nearer the two dark Digimon got, the stranger Grunmon appeared. It was clear that the body beneath the all-enveloping black robed, black-cowled cloak was tragically deformed. Grunmon's hands and eyes were the only visible part of his body. His hands were horrible twisted claws with the skin flaking off in 1's and 0's, as if the data that made him up was unstable and unable to hold him together. His eyes blazed from under his cowled cloak like a pair of bright sapphires, they seemed to blaze with fierce power and intelligence that made a Digimon tremble. "Report!" he said in a rich deep voice.

"The Divermon and I managed to capture Rotom, Gastly and a couple of Wurmple near the old Chateau," Dragomon reported.

"The Divermon who alerted Rotom and the Gastly have been thrown in the Data-Lash for their incompetence," Daemon added.

"Excellent!" Grunmon said in satisfaction. "This incident was more than just carelessness due to the Divermon."

As he finished speaking the door to the Bridge opened up and a squat robotic Digimon entered followed by more Soldiermon. "Robomon reporting as ordered Lord Grunmon," he spoke in a robotic voice.

"Robomon," Grunmon said sternly. "You were the one who suggested using the Chateau for my plan, yet you failed to check it for Pokémon that might live in there!"

"It was an error; I failed to enter in my calculations Lord Grunmon. I beg for forgiveness."

"As I believe in letting an important Digimon who serve's me to make at least ONE mistake," Grunmon said matter of factly. "I will spare your life this time around; however, if you mess up again you will be destroyed!" As Grunmon spoke he flicked a switch in the armrest of his chair. Immediately a gun barrel emerged just below the switch and a beam of orange light hit the Soldiermon, causing them to cry out in painful agony. For a few seconds the two Solidermon were held in the beam twisting and turning helplessly, then the beam increased in power and their cries died away as they were finally deleted altogether.

Daemon, Dragomon and Robomon said nothing at this; they knew they were no match for Grunmon's data deletion beam. None of them wished to be destroyed by it so they remained silent. Into this silence came a bleeping from the main console, turning around Grunmon flicked a switch and the monitor lit up to show Team Rocket entering the Chateau. "Dragomon," he said angrily. "I thought you said nobody saw you!"

"They must have been hidden and witnessed the whole thing," Daemon said equally angry. "I shall go and destroy them."

"No!" Grunmon said suddenly. "Send the Soldiermon to capture them; I have a feeling that these humans and their Pokémon may be useful."

"As you wish," Daemon said reluctantly and moved over to a console to give the necessary orders.

"When they're brought here," Grunmon said to Dragomon. "Use the Black Weed on them; it's time to see if it'll work on humans as well as Digimon."

"I shall go and get some Black Weed at once," Dragomon bowed and left the Bridge.

**00000000000**

Team Rocket's search of the Chateau proved surprisingly easy. The front door led into a once impressive main hall, where two staircases on either side led up to the second floor. Going through the door between these staircases Jessie, James and Meowth found themselves in a large deserted dining room. A long banquet table lined with chairs and unlit candles filled up most of this room. On the far right of the dinning room was the old kitchen filled with rusting fridges and sinks. In the corner next to the sinks they discovered about twelve half buried cylinders about the length of a person's arm.

"I wonder what these are for?" Meowth said examining the cylinders.

"Beats me," James shrugged.

"Let's try looking upstairs," Jessie said dismissing the cylinders.

Splitting up and going up the two staircases separately, Jessie and James found two small rooms at the top of them that contained nothing but shelves of old books. It was Meowth who found the next room, which was actually a large hall with five doors along the opposite wall. The first door led to an empty spare room, the next two rooms were an old single and double bedroom. The second last room was an old living room complete with T.V and the very last room was an old study complete with furniture, desk and shelves filled with books.

"Find anything?" Jessie asked Meowth and James as they emerged from the other rooms.

"Nothing," they both replied.

"Those creatures must be _**somewhere!**_" Jessie said angrily. "They can't have vanished into thin air!"

"Wob!" Wobbuffet said in agreement.

"Mime, Mime!" Mime Jr said copying Jessie's angry pose.

Just then there was a noise coming from the living room, a very faint sound.

"What was that?" James said nervously.

"A Raticate," Jessie said dismissively.

The noise came again. This time audible enough for all of them to hear it, booted footsteps very soft and very cautious."

"Wearing army boots?" Meowth said sarcastically.

"They're in the living room!" James said in amazement. "But I checked and there was NOBODY in there!"

"Well they're there now," Jessie pointed out. "So let's go."

The trio cautiously entered the living room and saw that the old T.V was actually _working_ despite being old and unplugged! Before they had time to look around several Soldiermon appeared from the shadows and sprayed them with a knockout gas, they were all unconscious before they hit the floor.

**00000000000**

A while later Dragomon returned to the Bridge to report to Grunmon. "The Soldiermon have caught the humans and their Pokémon from the Chateau," he reported. "They've been brought back through the Time Corridor and I've used the Black Weed on them."

"Good!" Grunmon said in satisfaction. "It will be interesting to see the results when they are needed."

Just then Robomon who had been examining the instruments this whole time suddenly called out. "Lord Grunmon sensors indicate the target humans from the Pokémon World are approaching the Chateau."

"At last!" Grunmon said eagerly. "Put the Mimicmon section on alert at once!"

"Right away," Dragomon bowed and moved off to get things ready.

"Daemon monitor the Digi-port between Earth and the Digital World, the next time the Digidestined use it trap them in the Time Corridor."

"With great pleasure Grunmon," Daemon said with evil relish as he moved over to his console for everything was going just as his master had planned it.

* * *

><p>This is NOT good! To find out WHAT is in those cylinders the captured Team Rocket found and WHO are Grunmon's target humans as well as the Digidestined, you'll have to read the next chapter! That will be coming soon, so read and review in the meantime. Thanks again to Rohan for his Beta Reading on this, see you soon!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Attention people! Chapter 3 is here and we will FINALLY get to meet the 'target humans,' Digidestined and their Digimon at last! Enjoy yourselves won't you?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Pokémon or Digimon characters. Pokémon belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc**. And Digimon belong to **Toei Animation** The only thing _**I**_ own are the characters Pokémon and Digimon I make up myself.

**Special Note:** This story is based on two of my favourite Doctor Who episodes **'Resurrection of the Daleks' **by **'Eric Saward'** and** 'Timelash'** by **'Glen McCoy.'** It is also dedicated to the two late great Doctor Who actresses **'Caroline John'** and **'Mary Tamm' **who played the characters **'Elizabeth (Liz) Shaw'** and **'Romana I'**. Fifty years of Doctor Who won't be the same without the two of them. This story is a tip of the hat to the Doctor Who series and its characters; I don't own ANY of them they belong to the **BBC. **So please don't sue me, this story is purely for entertainment purposes as I like writing stories.

* * *

><p><strong>PART THREE:<strong>

Back in the Eterna Forest the three 'target humans,' Grunmon was so interested in were indeed approaching the Chateau. The first of the travellers was Ask Ketchum from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region, who was determined to become the world's greatest Pokémon Master. Ash was a bright young fifteen year old boy about five feet tall, with black eyes and spiky black hair to match. He was dressed in red and black sneakers with white soles, blue jeans, a white short sleeved collared shirt covered by a dark blue sleeveless jacket with a yellow horizontal line across the front, green fingerless gloves and a red and black Pokémon trainer's cap.

Sitting on Ash's shoulder was his partner and best friend Pikachu. Pikachu was a small yellow and black striped electric mouse Pokémon about one foot, four inches tall with black eyes, large yellow ears with black tips, red cheeks and a yellow lightning bolt shaped tail. Pikachu had been Ash's very first Pokémon given to him by his friend and mentor Professor Oak. It had been a bit of a rocky relationship for these two at first, but during their travels both Ash and Pikachu had become great friends always ready to help each other.

Ash and Pikachu's travels in the Kanto Region had ended, with the two of them battling at the Pokémon League at the Indigo Plateau. But sadly after several promising battles they had only made the top sixteen, before they were eliminated from the competition by a better trainer. This defeat had made Ash and Pikachu _**more**_ determined to try harder for next time. That chance had come sooner than they thought, a few days after their defeat Professor Oak sent Ash to the Orange Islands on an errand. During his travels Ash discovered that the Orange Islands had their own Pokémon League known as the Orange League and he took part in it. That journey had ended with Ash and Pikachu _winning_ the Orange League Trophy and getting their names in the Orange League Hall of Fame.

Encouraged by this success Ash and Pikachu had gone onto the Johto Region and took part in the Johto League. They had successfully defeated all the eight Johto Gym Leaders and had tried their luck at the Johto League itself. The two of them had done extremely well in that competition, making the top eight before eventually being defeated by a better trainer. With such a close call under their belt, Ash and Pikachu had then decided to try their luck in the Hoenn Region with the Hoenn League. Their results were much like what happened in the Johto League. They defeated all of the Hoenn Gym Leaders and competed in the Hoenn League, only to make the top eight before being defeated again.

Returning home to Pallet Town, Ash and Pikachu had then stumbled onto the Kanto Region's Battle Frontier. After several days of a long and tiring journey around all of the Battle Frontier challenging the Frontier Brains, Ash and Pikachu actually _won_ beating the last Frontier Brain in a VERY narrow match. With that success under their belts Ash and Pikachu were now here in the Sinnoh Region to battle the League they had here. So far Ash had won his first Gym Badge after battling at the Oreburgh City Gym. Now he was heading to Eterna City to try for his second badge at the Gym there.

The second person was a twenty one year old young man about five feet, seven inches tall with squinty eyes and brown spiky hair. He was dressed in blue and white sneakers, grey pants, a green tee-shirt covered by an orange vest with grey shoulders and pockets. On his back was a backpack full of supplies, for he always believed in being prepared for anything. This was Brock from Pewter City also located in the Kanto Region, a guy who was determined to be the world's greatest Pokémon Breeder. Brock knew quite a bit about how to raise wild and tame Pokémon, mainly because he was quite a domesticated person himself. When Ash had originally travelled to Pewter City to get his first badge he had discovered that Flint, Brock's father, had gone travelling and left Brock in charge of not only the gym but all his younger brothers and sisters as well. Being the sole supporter of his family Brock had become quite a good cook, cleaner and trainer of Pokémon.

Thankfully on the day Brock and Ash first met, his father Flint returned home from his travels which allowed Brock to pursue his dream at last. Ash was so impressed by Brock; he had invited him along on his Pokémon journey so they could put all his skills to better use. It was a very smart decision, for Brock's talents and skills had really helped Ash out in his travels around the Kanto, Johto and Hoenn Regions. However despite all of Brock's knowledge and wisdom with Pokémon, he had one minor flaw. Every time he met a pretty looking girl on their travels like one of the Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny family, he ended up acting like a romantic fool much to the embarrassment of Ash and his friends. Only when he was dragged away from the source of his infatuation, would Brock stop acting so crazy.

The third person was a ten year old girl about five feet, four inches tall with blue eyes, dark blue hair, with gold hair clips covered by a white beanie with a pink Pokéball print on it. She was dressed in pink knee high boots, with black socks underneath. A mini dress, which was mostly black, with a white undershirt inside a V shaped neck with a short pink skirt. This was Dawn from the Sinnoh Region's Twinleaf Town. Dawn was the daughter of Johanna, a former Pokémon Co-ordinater, and she was determined to become a Co-ordinater like her mother. After meeting Ash and Brock, she decided to journey with them, as their experience would likely be helpful to her. So far Dawn had won her first contest ribbon in Floaroma Town, now she was hoping to win her second ribbon in Hearthome City.

Walking by Dawn's side was her starter Pokémon Piplup. Piplup was a small blue and white penguin Pokémon about one foot, four inches tall with black eyes, yellow beak and yellow flippered feet. Piplup had been given to Dawn by Professor Rowan, the Sinnoh Region's Pokémon expert, along with her Pokédex when she visited Sandgem Town to start her journey. Piplup was a loyal but stubborn Pokémon, determined to help his trainer win all her contests no matter how long it took them. Right now he and the others were making their way through the Eterna Forest, however as they passed by the Chateau something interesting happened. A large blue van drove up and two armed soldiers got out along with a Sergeant and a Colonel. They were followed by a woman who had dark hair and glasses. She was wearing black shoes, blue jeans, a black sleeveless vest covering a white short sleeved shirt and a lab coat.

"Hey," Dawn said curiously as the van drove away after dropping off its passengers. "I wonder what's going on at that Chateau?"

"Well let's find out," Ash said practically. "Hey there!"

Hearing Ash's voice the soldiers and woman looked in their direction in astonishment. "Who the devil are you?" the Colonel asked the trio suspiciously. "You are _aware_ that this is private property?"

"No we didn't," Ash said apologetically. "We were on our way to Eterna City, then saw your van pull up and we wanted to find out what was happening."

"Take it easy Colonel," the woman said calmly. "These three are obviously travelling Pokémon trainers and aren't aware of the situation here."

"That's right!" Brock said rushing forward grabbing the woman's hand with his usual goofy love struck expression on his face. "My name is Brock what is your name oh beautiful angel?"

"Uh…my name's Professor Pearl," the woman replied slowly.

"You certainly ARE a pearl!" Brock said dreamily much to the embarrassment of his two friends. "You're the brightest pearl here!"

Before Brock could go on, he was brought to a sudden and painful stop by a Poison Jab attack by his Croagunk. Croagunk was a toxic mouth frog Pokémon about two feet, four inches tall. He had yellow eyes and a dark blue body, black feet, black hands with an orange middle finger. Croagunk also had two black and white horizontal stripes across his abdomen, along with a pair of orange air sacks on either side of his mouth. These air sacks expanded and deflated with a quiet "Croagunk" every time the Pokémon breathed. Ever since he was caught, Croagunk seemed to act as the voice of reason for Brock. Because every time Brock met a pretty girl and started acting romantic, Croagunk would emerged from his Pokéball and give Brock a Poison Jab to snap him out of his infatuation.

"What have…you got…against jewellery…Croagunk?" Brock said weakly as he fell to the ground stunned by his Pokémon's attack.

"Is your friend alright?" Pearl asked Ash and Dawn as Croagunk dragged Brock away.

"He's just fine," Ash said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It's just a phase Brock goes through," Dawn added quickly. "There's no need to worry. Anyway my name is Dawn and this is my partner Piplup," she added pointing down at her feet.

"Pip, Piplup," the penguin Pokémon said proudly putting his hands on his hips.

"And I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town," Ash added. "And this is my partner Pikachu."

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu said cheerfully.

"Well I'm Colonel Bragen of the Pokémon Bomb Disposal Squad and this is Sergeant Caller," the Colonel said introducing himself and his men.

"Bomb disposal?" Brock said in alarm as he came back. "You mean there's a bomb in that Chateau?"

"That's what was FIRST thought," Pearl corrected him. "But on closer examination it turns out that there's no bomb in there at all."

"So what's in there?" Dawn asked curiously. "Maybe we can help you."

"I doubt it," Bragen said slowly.

"It couldn't hurt sir," Caller spoke up. "Besides the Route to Eterna City is sealed off from here until we get this mystery sorted out."

"Very well," Bragen sighed in defeat. "Come inside and Professor Pearl will explain everything to you."

**00000000000**

"Ha!" Grunmon said to himself in triumph as he watched Ash and his friends enter the Chateau on his monitor. "Those fools have no idea what's in store for them! We have half the humans we need for my plan already in my power."

"All we need now are the Digidestined," Daemon said evilly.

"Dragomon reports that the Mimicmon are all ready," Robomon reported from his console.

"Good," Grunmon said in satisfaction. "All we do now is wait…and I'm VERY good at waiting!"

**00000000000**

Taichi Kamiya or 'Tai' as he was called by his friends, waited patiently in the Odaiba High School Computer Room for the rest of his friends and their Digimon to arrive. A year on after the defeat of MaloMyotismon, the Digidestined had all agreed to visit the Digital World to forever celebrate the anniversary of this victory. Tai was a seventeen year old teenager with brown eyes and spiky brown hair to match. He was dressed in his usual outfit of blue and white sneakers, white socks, brown shorts and blue tee-shirt. Along side him was his Digimon Partner Agumon, a small orange skinned blue eyed dinosaur much like a Charmander but without a fiery tail.

"What's taking them so long?"

"Relax Agumon," Tai said reassuringly. "They'll be here."

As Tai spoke the door to the computer room opened up and the Digidestined entered. First was Tai's fourteen year old sister Kari who had the same brown eyes and hair as he had. She was dressed in her usual outfit of orange and white sneakers, white socks, dark yellow shorts, a pink and white sleeveless shirt and arm length pink fingerless gloves. Following her was her Digimon partner and friend Gatomon a blue eyed yellow gloved white cat Digimon with a blue and white striped tail.

Next to them was Yamato 'Matt' Ishida a seventeen year teenager with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. He was dressed in black sneakers, dark brown pants and a dark blue short sleeved tee-shirt. Beside him was his Digital partner Gabumon a red eyed, single yellow horned Digimon who wore a light blue pelt over his yellow body like a cape.

With them was Matt's fourteen year old younger brother Takeru 'T.K' Takaishi and his blue eyed orange and white winged guinea pig like Digital Partner Patamon. T.K had blue eyes and dirty blonde hair like his brother. He was dressed in his green sneakers, black socks, light blue shorts, a long blue sleeved shirt with yellow sleeves and a white sun hat.

Following them was Matt's girlfriend Sora Takenouchi a seventeen year old girl with brown eyes and orange hair. She was wearing her blue sneakers, white socks, a dark red miniskirt and a pink short sleeved tee shirt. Her digital partner was Biyomon a blue eyed, pink feathered, red beaked bird Digimon.

Next was Mimi Tachikawa a sexy sixteen year old girl with brown eyes and long brown hair dyed pink. She was wearing long white platform shoes, a white mini-skirt and a tee-shirt with a blue top and sleeves with a white line separating the red bottom with a yellow star in the centre. Along side Mimi was Palmon her green eyed, green skinned plant Digimon with purple claws, small tail and small bumps growing on her back. On her head was a lovely pink flower with a yellow centre.

Next to them was Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi a sixteen year old computer whiz who had black eyes and messy reddish brown hair. He was wearing his grey and purple sneakers, brown shorts, an orange shirt with thin black stripes and a green jacket with short sleeves worn over it. Flying next to his partner was Tentomon a red and black ladybug like Digimon. He had six legs, the front being long arms with grey claws at the end. He had large green bug like eyes and two yellow antennae reaching out from his head and his wing case was covered with grey spines.

Then there was Joe Kido an eighteen year old boy and doctor of the group, with dark blue hair and matching eyes covered by his glasses. He wore dark blue shoes, light grey pants and a dark blue short sleeved shirt. At his feet was Gomamon a white furry seal-like Digimon with green eyes, no nose, and long ears with an orange red mane in between them. He had purple markings on his clawed legs, ears and face, a short tail and a W-shaped smile with two pointed teeth protruding out of them.

With them was Ken Ichijouji a fourteen year old boy with dark blue eyes and hair to match. He was wearing his usual black shoes, grey pants and long sleeved top like he always did. With him was Wormmon a small blue eyed, green skinned, red legged and timid silk worm Digimon.

With Ken was his girlfriend Yolei Inoue a fourteen year old girl with long purple hair and brown eyes covered by her glasses. She was wearing her light grey boots with white toe caps, red pants, a long white sleeved shirt with gloves along with a brown vest covering the shirt. On her head completing this outfit was a brown leather flying helmet, the type that old fashion airplane pilots used to wear. Her Digimon partner was Hawkmon, a small bird with red feathers, large yellow feet and a yellow beak to match. His wings each had three digits that he could use like fingers. He had clear blue eyes and wore a belt around his forehead with a feather placed in it.

Davis Motomiya another fourteen year old boy with dark brown hair and matching eyes was there too. He was wearing his orange and white boots, brown shorts, a white shirt and a blue coat with red and yellow flames on its sides. Completing this outfit Davis was wearing light yellow gloves and a pair of goggles oh his head. Veemon was with him as always. He was a two foot tall dinosaur like Digimon with mostly blue skin along with a white belly and mouth. Veemon's head was large and roughly a sphere with two conical fleshy appendages attached to the back acting as ears. A small horn poked out where his nose would be and a blue tail completed his appearance.

Finally there was Cody Hida an eleven year old boy with grey brown eyes and short brown hair to match. He was wearing a grey coat, light purple pants and brown shoes. His partner, the green eyed yellowed armoured Armadillomon, complete with three-clawed limbs and short tail was never far behind.

"We're here!" Mimi announced brightly.

"Sorry we took so long," Palmon apologised. "But we just got in from New York."

"That's alright," Tai smiled. "We weren't planning on going until we all knew we could attend this special day together.

"Well now that we _are_ here," Davis said eagerly. "I'm ready to go when you all are!"

"Same here!" Veemon said just as eager.

"Then we'd better get ready," T.K said getting out his Digivice followed by all the others. "Ready everyone?"

Holding up their digivices to the nearest computer screen the Digidestined all cried out together, "Digiport OPEN!"

The computer screen suddenly flared a bright white and suddenly the computer room was empty, like nobody had ever been there.

**00000000000**

"Lord Grunmon," Daemon said proudly. "I'm happy to announce that the Digidestined have used the digiport between Earth and the Digital World. They are now TRAPPED in the Time Corridor."

"At last!" Grunmon sighed wearily. "I was starting to think they'd NEVER use it!"

"What are your orders?"

"Send them to the Chateau in the Pokémon World, once there the _next_ phase of my plan can begin! Soon…very soon they will ALL be in our power!"

* * *

><p>Oh boy! The Digidestined are in for one heck of a shock when they arrive in the Pokémon World! Just like Ash and his friends are! Maybe working together they can defeat Grunmon's plan before they become a part of it, <em><strong>whatever<strong>_ it is! Thanks again to Rohan for Beta Reading this chapter, read and review and we'll see you all soon!


	4. Chapter 4

And now here's what you've all been waiting for everyone, Chapter 4! Read it and enjoy yourselves!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Pokémon or Digimon characters. Pokémon belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc**. And Digimon belong to **Toei Animation** The only thing _**I**_ own are the characters Pokémon and Digimon I make up myself.

**Special Note:** This story is based on two of my favourite Doctor Who episodes **'Resurrection of the Daleks' **by **'Eric Saward'** and** 'Timelash'** by **'Glen McCoy.'** It is also dedicated to the two late great Doctor Who actresses **'Caroline John'** and **'Mary Tamm' **who played the characters **'Elizabeth (Liz) Shaw'** and **'Romana I'**. They will always be remembered by Doctor Who fans everywhere. This story is a tip of the hat to the Doctor Who series and its characters; I don't own ANY of them they belong to the **BBC. **So please don't sue me, this story is purely for entertainment purposes as I like writing stories.

* * *

><p><strong>PART FOUR:<strong>

In the Pokémon World on the second floor of the Old Chateau, the disconnected T.V in the living room suddenly lit up. Then with a red glow and electronic hum the Digidestined suddenly appeared.

"Huh?" Davis said looking around in astonishment. "This isn't the Digital World; at least…it's not like any part of it I've seen."

"Could something have gone wrong with the Digiport Izzy?" Tentomon asked his partner.

"It's possible," the computer whiz said looking around. "Or…"

"Or what?" Veemon asked curiously.

"We were brought here…deliberately," Izzy said slowly.

"That's a charming thought," Matt said worriedly.

"Maybe we should leave," Gabumon spoke up.

"I think we should have a quick look around first," Agumon said sniffing the air. "We weren't the first one's here…wherever here is. I can smell Digimon."

"Really?" Tai said in astonishment.

"It's strongest in this room, but the scent moves out of this room into the hallway."

"Well let's go see!" Davis cried excitedly heading off with Veemon.

"Davis wait a minute!" T.K protested. "It might be dangerous!"

"Don't worry P.K Veemon and I can handle anything," and with that the two friends left the room.

"He can handle anything except your name hey T.K?" Patamon chuckled to his partner.

"Tell me about it," T.K sighed sadly.

"Look," Tai said determinedly. "Let's split up and search this floor of…where ever it is we are. Let's meet back here in fifteen minutes, just be careful."

With that warning in mind, the Digidestined cautiously followed Davis and Veemon out into the corridor to explore their new environment.

**00000000000**

Fifteen minutes later after a careful search of the top floor of the Chateau, the Digidestined met outside the living room.

"Find anything?" Tai asked his friends.

"Not a thing," Sora said shaking her head. "We searched all of the upstairs."

"But we haven't searched the downstairs yet," Biyomon pointed out. "We wanted to search there together in case someone is setting a trap for us."

"Good thinking," Tai nodded. "So are we all here? Where are Ken and Wormmon?"

"They're in the living room," Yolei told them. "He asked Matt and Gabumon to help examine the Digiport that brought us here."

"No they're not," Joe said looking into the living room.

"What are you talking about?" Hawkmon said coming up behind him. "They were right here."

"Well they're not here now," Gomamon pointed out indicating the now empty living room.

"They've gone!" Kari said in astonishment.

"How could they?" Gatomon asked in puzzlement. "There's only one way out and we didn't see them leave."

"Matt?" T.K called out worriedly. "Gabumon?"

"Ken? Wormmon?" Patamon shouted. "Where are you?"

"Yeah this is not funny guys!" Davis added. "Come on out!"

**00000000000**

Downstairs in the old kitchen near the living room, Ash saw Pikachu's ears suddenly prick up. "What's up buddy?"

"Pika pi," Pikachu said moving towards the door leading back to the stairs in the main hall.

"What's the problem Ash?" Dawn asked her friend.

"I think Pikachu heard something upstairs."

"A Pokémon?" Brock said coming to join them along with the bomb disposal squad.

"I don't think so," Colonel Bragen said slowly. "That sounded like a human voice."

"Well let's go take a look," Ash said practically and headed off for the stairs.

**00000000000**

"Matt!" T.K and Sora called out together worriedly along with Patamon and Biyomon.

"Gabumon!" Davis and Veemon shouted.

"Wormmon?" Cody and Armadillomon called. "Are you there?"

"Ken!" Mimi and Palmon cried along with Yolei and Hawkmon.

"Where could they have gone?" Joe wondered to himself.

"Beats me," Gomamon shrugged.

A sudden movement from the stairs caused them all to spin eagerly around, thinking it was their missing friends. Suddenly they came face to face with Ash, Dawn, Brock, Colonel Bragen and his bomb squad.

"Uh-oh," Izzy said quietly to himself. "THIS is going to be awkward."

"You're telling me Izzy," Tentomon said nervously.

"Can we help you people?" Bragen said sternly to the Digidestined. "This is private property you realise?"

"Ah yeah…" Tai said slowly. "Sorry about this…it's just that a couple of our friends wandered in here by mistake and we're looking for them."

"What kind of Pokémon are they?" Dawn said in astonishment catching sight of Agumon and all the other Digimon.

"Pokémon?" Agumon said in puzzlement causing Dawn and everyone else to jump in astonishment. "What's a Pokémon?"

"Yeah we're Digimon," Veemon spoke up. "Digital Monsters."

"Digital Monsters?" Ash said in puzzlement. "What are they?"

Before anyone could say anything Professor Pearl turned up from downstairs. "What's going on here?" she asked Colonel Bragen.

"That's what I want to know," Brock said in agreement.

"Uh…" Izzy said hesitantly. "It's a bit of a long and complicated story. It goes something like this…"

**00000000000**

Back on the Bridge of Sea Base One, Robomon turned from his console. "The Digidestined have been detained in the Chateau along with the target humans," he reported to his master.

"Daemon," Grunmon ordered the Demon Lord Digimon. "Have Dragomon send off those two humans and their Pokémon the Soldiermon captured earlier."

"What for?"

"I don't want to risk loosing good Digimon trying to capture all our target subjects, the humans can do it for us. And if they're defeated we've lost nothing, we'll just have to rethink our strategy."

"Good point," Daemon said and moved off to give the order.

**00000000000**

In the main staging area of Sea Base One, Ken was working on the control's that operated the Time Corridor. As Ken worked Matt, Gabumon and Wormmon were keeping watch on the two corridors that led into the staging area. They had been examining the T.V in the Chateau that contained the Digiport, when it suddenly activated and they found themselves in their current situation. Since then the entrance to the Time Corridor had slid closed and refused to open again despite all of Ken's best efforts to reactivate it.

"Hurry up Ken!" Matt hissed urgently to his friend. He was afraid that someone would find and capture them if they stayed where they were for much longer. "Sora, Yolei and the others must be going nuts with worry by now!"

"I know that!" Ken hissed back. "And I'm _**trying,**_ but the damm thing doesn't respond!"

"Matt! Ken! Somebody's coming!" Gabumon called warningly from the right hand corridor.

"Over here…quick!" Wormmon cried from the left hand corridor.

The three friends quickly ran to join Wormmon just as Dragomon entered with Jessie, James and Meowth close behind him.

"I don't believe it," Ken whispered to Matt and Gabumon. "We're in the Dark Ocean."

"How can you be so sure?" Matt whispered back.

"Because that's Dragomon," Wormmon said nervously. "He's an Ultimate Level Sea Animal Digimon and ruler of the Dark Ocean."

"When I was still the Digimon Emperor," Ken explained. "I invaded the Dark Ocean and enslaved Dragomon's servants the Divermon, mutating them into Scubamon with my dark rings and control spires."

"Oh yeah," Matt said in realisation. "T.K and Patamon told us about the Dark Ocean when Kari and Gatomon were trapped there and they had to free them."

"They never mentioned a place like this though," Gabumon pointed out. "And if this IS the Dark Ocean where's Daemon? We exiled him here remember?"

"This must be Dragomon's secret hideout from Daemon," Ken mused. "I wonder what's the deal with that man, woman and cat creature?"

"It's not like any Digimon I know," Wormmon said quietly.

They watched as Dragomon operated the controls of the Time Corridor causing the door to slide open. "You have your orders," he said to Jessie, James and Meowth. "Carry them out."

The Team Rocket trio nodded in silent obedience. As they did so Matt, Ken, Gabumon and Wormmon saw that they had what appeared to be black seaweed draped around their necks. But before they could get a better look Team Rocket disappeared into the Time Corridor the door sliding shut behind them.

"I really hope those three aren't going after our friends," Wormmon said nervously as they watched Dragomon leave the way he had come.

"If they are," Matt said grimly. "We've got to find a way to follow them and fast!"

**00000000000**

Back in the Chateau the Digidestined had finished introducing themselves and their partners. They were now explaining just what Digimon were and where they came from to their stunned audience.

"Wow," Ash said in amazement as he watched Pikachu and Piplup playing around with Patamon, Palmon and Gomamon. "That's incredible!"

"So you're _'Digidestined'_ from the _'Digital World'_ and you arrived here with the use of a _'Digiport,'_" Colonel Bragen snorted. "You REALLY expect us to believe all that?"

"You may not believe us," Mimi spoke up. "But the Digiport that brought us here is that old T.V set in the living room."

"I believe you Mimi!" Brock said coming forward and grabbing her hand his usual love struck expression on his face. "You don't strike me as the lying type!"

"Uh…thanks," Mimi said slowly with a light blush.

Before Brock could go on Croagunk suddenly appeared and gave his trainer another Poison Jab to the back, causing him to collapse to the ground in pain before being dragged off like before.

As this was happening Izzy noticed that Bragen had a very worried look on his face. "That's very interesting," he said quietly. "You don't disbelieve us do you?"

"Of course I disbelieve you," Bragen said quickly. "I've never heard such rubbish in my life."

"What have you discovered?" Tentomon asked adding his own question to his partner's.

"Nothing," Bragen said quickly. "Take them away," he ordered his men.

"Why don't we tell them Colonel?" Dawn suggested causing Bragen's men to stop. "They've guessed most of it already."

"They seem like nice people," Pearl spoke up. "I think we can trust them AND they might be able to help with what's going on."

"Thank you Professor," Davis said deeply relieved that the scientist believed them as well as Ash, Brock and Dawn.

"So what have you found?" Cody asked.

"Be quiet," Sergeant Caller said warningly.

"Look just tell us," Armadillomon snapped impatiently. "Stuff from the Digital World?"

Hearing this Bragen took Caller aside. "You better get on the radio and tell H.Q what's happening, we need to keep them informed with what we've discovered."

"Right away sir," Caller saluted before heading off for the stairs.

**00000000000**

Fifteen minutes later Caller came back looking extremely worried. "Sir," he reported. "There's heavy static on the radio, I can't get through to HQ."

"It must be a side effect of the Digiport," Kari mused.

"Hey look!" Gatomon said suddenly.

While they had been talking the T.V had lit up and three figures had appeared in the shadows with a red glow and electronic hum.

"Matt, Ken?" Sora and Yolei said together eagerly. "Is that you?"

"Somehow I doubt it," Hawkmon said worriedly as he and Gatomon got into a defensive position.

"Who are you?" Gatomon asked the figures.

"_**Listen is that a twerpish voice I hear?"**_ said a woman's voice.

"_**It's speaking to me loud and clear," **_said a man's voice.

"Oh god," Ash, Dawn and Brock all sighed together as they recognised the voices. "Not again!"

"_**On the wind!" **_the woman's voice went on.

"_**Past the stars!" **_the man's voice continued.

"_**In your ear!"**_ a third voice suddenly spoke out.

"_**Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."**_

"_**Dashing hope, putting fear in its place."**_

"_**A rose by any other name is just as sweet."**_

"_**When everything's worse, our work is complete."**_

"_**Jessie!" **_Jessie said dramatically stepping out of the shadows.

"_**And it's James!" **_James said joining her.

"_**With Meowth, now dat's a name!"**_ Meowth said walking out between his two team mates.

"_**Putting the do-gooders in their place…"**_ Jessie started.

"_**We're Team Rocket…"**_ James went on.

"_**In your face!"**_ they all said together.

"_**Wobbuffet!" **_Wobbuffet said grandly.

"_**Mime, Mime, Mime!"**_ Mime Jr said completing the motto while mimicking his team mates poses.

"Who the hell are these three nuts?" Davis asked Ash.

"Yeah and what's with that stupid motto?" Veemon added.

"They're Team Rocket," Dawn explained to their baffled friends. "They're an organization of criminals who capture and steal other people's Pokémon for their own selfish ends."

"Pip, Piplup!" Piplup nodded in agreement.

"That's horrible!" Sora exclaimed angrily.

"What do you three want with us?" Biyomon demanded to know.

"We're here for all of YOU twerps!" Meowth said evilly. "Now are you coming quietly or do we have to do this the hard way?"

* * *

><p>Oh boy! Ken, Matt and their Digimon partners are stuck trapped in Sea Base One at the bottom of the Dark Ocean. While a controlled Team Rocket are supposed to capture the rest of their friends ALONG with Ash, Dawn, Brock AND their Pokémon! What will be the results of a battle between Pokémon and Digimon? You'll have to see next update to find out! Thanks again going to Rohan for his Beta reading of this chapter, the rest of you read and review like always and see you then!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Here is Chapter 5! Now you'll see who will win between a battle between Team Rocket's Pokémon and the Digidestined's Digimon.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Pokémon or Digimon characters. Pokémon belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc**. And Digimon belong to **Toei Animation** The only thing _**I**_ own are the characters Pokémon and Digimon I make up myself.

**Special Note:** This story is based on two of my favourite Doctor Who episodes **'Resurrection of the Daleks' **by **'Eric Saward'** and** 'Timelash'** by **'Glen McCoy.'** It is also dedicated to the two late great Doctor Who actresses **'Caroline John'** and **'Mary Tamm' **who played the characters **'Elizabeth (Liz) Shaw'** and **'Romana I'**. Caroline managed to do 25 episodes and Mary managed 26, not bad for appearing in only one season each. This story is a tip of the hat to the Doctor Who series and its characters; I don't own ANY of them they belong to the **BBC. **So please don't sue me, this story is purely for entertainment purposes as I like writing stories.

* * *

><p><strong>PART FIVE:<strong>

"You three must be out of your _**minds**_ if you think you can take us ALL on by yourselves!" Tai said scornfully to Team Rocket.

"What have you done with our friends?" Agumon said all ready to come to his partner's aid.

"You'll have to follow them to find out," Jessie said smugly getting out a Pokéball and throwing it. "Go Seviper!"

What emerged from the Pokéball with a cry of "Seviper!" was a red eyed fang snake Pokémon about eight feet, ten inches long. In Serviper's mouth was a pair of long red fangs, which matched his eyes as well as his red and black bladed poison tail. Just below the tail was a purple stripe, which matched the purple markings on and under Seviper's head. The rest of Seviper's face, head and body were black with yellow markings, making the snake Pokémon very impressive to look at.

"Eww!" Mimi said in disgust. "What the heck is that thing?"

"And how did it manage to fit in that small ball?" Palmon asked.

"Here," Dawn said getting out her Pokédex and showing it to her new friends. "This device can scan and identify all sorts of Pokémon."

'**Seviper,'** the Pokédex said in its robotic voice as the Digidestined looked over Dawn's shoulder. **'The Fang Snake Pokémon. In battle it uses its bladed tail to counter any attacker. It secretes a deadly venom in its tail.'**

"Prodigious!" Izzy said in amazement. "It's like my laptop's Digimon Analyser but less cumbersome."

"It's called a Pokédex," Dawn explained. "And Seviper came out of a Pokéball, but we'll tell you all about them later."

"Seviper!" Jessie ordered her Pokémon. "Use Haze on these twerps!"

Obediently Seviper opened his mouth, and with a cry of "Viper!" Released a black mist that quickly filled up the entire room, causing everyone to cough and choke.

"I can't breathe!" Biyomon coughed.

"And it's burning my eyes!" Sora choked.

"Cover your faces!" Joe spluttered. "We need to get the windows open otherwise we'll pass out!"

"You heard him Patamon," T.K ordered his partner. "Get the windows open!"

"I'm on it T.K," Patamon said quickly flying over the haze. He then gulped in some air which caused his body to inflate. Then with a cry of "Boom Bubble!" he spat out a large ball of air which hit one of the windows causing it to shatter allowing the haze to escape. Patamon then quickly repeated his attack on the other window shattering that was well.

"Nice work T.K, Patamon," Ash said getting out a Pokéball as he uncovered his mouth. "Now it's my turn, Staravia I choose you!"

With a cry of "Staravia!" a bird like Pokémon about two feet tall, with black eyes, yellow feet and beak with a grey tip emerged into the open. There was a light grey star pattern around Staravia's face and chest, the top part of his feathered body was dark grey starting at a large curled feather on his head and ending at the top of his wings. The rest of Staravia's feathered body was grey except the tips of his wings, which were dark grey and his tail feathers were a mixture of dark and light grey.

"What's that?" Davis asked Dawn.

"It's not very colourful is it?" Veemon said thoughtfully.

"Take a look," Dawn said showing them her Pokédex again.

'**Staravia, the Starling Pokémon. They maintain huge flocks although fierce scuffles break out between various flocks.'**

"Staravia use Whirlwind to blow the rest of this haze out the windows!" Ash instructed his Pokémon.

With a loyal cry of "Staravia!" the bird Pokémon flapped his wings causing the haze to be blown out of the shattered windows, giving everyone a chance to breathe clean air again.

"Thanks Ash," Tai wheezed.

"Yeah," Agumon gasped. "I never would have thought the snakes of this world could be so hazardous."

"You ain't seen NOTHING yet!" James said getting out two of his own Pokéballs and throwing them. "Go Cacnea and Carnivine!"

Out of the first Pokéball emerged James' Cacnea. He was a round green spiky cactus Pokémon about one foot, four inches tall. He had black eyes, two short stubby legs, a pair of long spiky arms and a yellow flower growing out of the top of his head. Out of the second Pokéball emerged James' Carnivine. He was a large black eyed bug catcher grass Pokémon about four feet, seven inches tall with a large spiky mouth. His body was a yellow bulb out of which two long leafy arms grew out of the sides, and from the bottom grew a series of red and green leafy tentacles for him to walk on.

To the Digidestined's and Bomb Squad's astonishment Cacnea jumped on James hugging him with his spiky arms, while Carnivine wrapped himself around James' body and playfully chewed his hair.

"Aahh!" James yelled in pain trying to throw his Pokémon off him. "Get off me you two, you're embarrassing me!"

"Oh boy," Gatomon sighed. "And I thought Davis and Veemon were weird."

"What are those things?" Kari asked Dawn who showed her the Pokédex as she scanned first Cacnea and then Carnivine.

'**Cacnea, the Cactus Pokémon. It lives in arid locations its yellow flower blooms once a year.' 'Carnivine, the Bug Catcher Pokémon. It walks around on its tentacles in search of a tree branch where it can dangle down and ambush prey.'**

"Well they certainly are affectionate creatures," Yolei giggled as James pried his two Pokémon off him.

"_Painfully_ affectionate," Hawkmon observed.

"I'll show you affectionate!" James said angrily. "Cacnea use Pin Missile! And Carnivine use Sludge Bomb!"

With an obedient cry of "Cacnea!" Cacnea threw both of his arms forward and shot off a series of sharp spikes, causing everyone to scatter in alarm. At the same time Carnivine cried "Carnivine!" opened his mouth and spat out several large blobs of sludge.

"Take cover!" yelled Colonel Bragen and they all dived for cover as the two attacks hit where they were standing and exploded. Part of the exploding floor hit Kari on the side of the head, luckily T.K, Patamon and Gatomon managed to catch the young girl before she could hit the ground.

"Kari!" Tai cried out in alarm. "You'll pay for this!" he yelled furiously to Team Rocket.

"And we're going to help you!" Dawn said determinedly. "Ready Piplup?"

"Pip! Piplup!" Piplup nodded in conformation.

"Then use Bubble Beam on Seviper!"

With a cry of "Piiiplup!" the small Penguin Pokémon spat out a huge stream of bubbles from his beak at Seviper.

"Wow!" Tentomon said in amazement. "I've never seen an attack like that before!"

"Dodge it Seviper and use Glare!" Jessie ordered her Pokémon.

At this command the snake Pokémon jumped to the left so Piplup's bubbles missed him, he then fixed his opponent with a fierce glare that stopped Piplup dead in his tracks.

"Now use Vine Whip to finish him off Carnivine!" James ordered Carnivine who obediently flung his long arms at Piplup knocking him senseless against the wall.

"Oh no Piplup!" Dawn cried in dismay at her partner's defeat.

"Give her a hand Agumon!" Tai shouted.

"You got it Tai! Pepper Breath!"

To James' astonishment Agumon spat out an orange and red fireball, that struck Carnivine head on causing the Bug Catcher Pokémon to dance around in panic.

"We'd better stamp him out," Mimi said suggestively to her partner with a wink.

"Good idea," Palmon smiled back. With a cry of "Poison Ivy!" Palmon's claws became long and whip like, which she then flung out like whips slamming Carnivine all over. Each attack not only stamped out the fire but smacked Carnivine around to; the last attack finally knocked the grass Pokémon senseless causing him to collapse to the ground unconscious.

This unexpected victory temporally stunned James causing Davis to seize his chance. "Get Cacnea Veemon!"

"I'm on it Davis!" Veemon said charging forward. "Vee Headbutt!" he cried and head butted the unready Cacnea right in the face. The force of the attack sent Cacnea flying into the unconscious Carnivine and they both went slamming into James.

"Ow!" Veemon moaned pulling out cactus spines from his forehead. "That hurt!"

"Not as much as this twerp!" Jessie roared furiously. "Seviper use Bite!"

"Oh no you don't!" Colonel Bragen said suddenly. "Present Pokémon men!" he ordered his Bomb Squad and they all threw their Pokéballs.

The first two Pokémon to emerge were a pair of round metal Pokémon, about one foot tall with one black eye, a screw sticking out of their heads and another two screws on either side of their eye. Completing their appearance were a pair of magnets on either side of their bodies. Sergeant Caller's Pokémon was what appeared to be three of the same Pokémon all fused together making it three feet, three inches tall. Colonel Bragen's Pokémon was a saucer shaped Pokémon about three feet, eleven inches tall, with three eyes the middle one red and the other two black. A yellow antenna stuck out of its head, while a pair of screws were above the black eyes, below them like arms were a pair of magnets.

"I don't believe it!" Ash cried excitedly getting out his Pokédex and scanning each one of the new arrivals. "All three forms of the same Pokémon!"

'**Magnemite, the Magnet Pokémon. The units at the sides of its body generate anti-gravity energy to keep it aloft in the air.' 'Magneton, the Magnet Pokémon. Three Magnemite are linked by a strong magnetic force. Ear aches will occur if you get too close.' 'Magnezone, the Magnet Area Pokémon. Exposure to a special magnetic field changed Magneton's molecular structure, turning it into Magnezone.'**

"I don't understand," Sora said struggling to understand. "How can all those things change into different creatures like that?"

"It's complicated," Brock said hastily. "We'll explain later."

"Magnet Force use Flash!" Bragen ordered the four electrical steel Pokémon.

With a mixed cry of "Magnemite! Magneton! Magnezone!" the four Pokémon gave off a bright flash of light causing everyone to turn away. When the light cleared Seviper was thrashing around blindly unable to locate his opponents.

"Now's our chance!" Yolei said excitedly. "Get him Hawkmon!"

"With pleasure!" Hawkmon said grabbing his head feather. With a cry of "Feather Strike!" he threw the feather like a boomerang. The feather struck Seviper head on and he went flying into Jessie who then went crashing into the defeated James and his Pokémon.

"That's it!" Meowth said angrily drawing out his claws. "Now it's my turn!"

"No it's not," Ash said grimly. "Your time is up! Pikachu use Thunder!"

With a cry of "PI-KA-CHUUUUUU!" Pikachu released an enormous bolt of lightning which hit Team Rocket head on. There was a tremendous explosion which sent Jessie, James, Meowth and their Pokémon up through the roof into the air outside. As they took off, the black weed around their necks slid off causing them to snap out of their trances.

"Huh?" Meowth said in bafflement. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," James replied equally baffled.

"One thing I DO know is…" Jessie said confidently. _**"LOOK'S LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"**_ she shouted joined by James and Meowth as they disappeared over the horizon.

"What a bunch of weirdoes," Davis said shaking his head in disbelief at what he had seen.

"You said it," Veemon said in agreement.

"Kari!" Tai cried in concern as he, Agumon and the others gathered around his injured sister still supported by T.K, Patamon and Gatomon.

"Will she be alright?" Dawn asked in concern.

"Let me take a look at her," Joe said coming forward and examined the unconscious girl. "She'll be alright," he said after a minute's examination. "We'd better get her downstairs."

"I'll give you a hand," Davis said to Joe as he helped take the unconscious Kari from Gatomon.

"Hey what's this?" Ash said as they passed the black weed which had fallen off the departing Team Rocket.

"Its sea weed," Gomamon said as he, Pikachu and Piplup gathered around to examine it.

"It can't be," Professor Pearl protested. "This sea weed is black, besides we're nowhere near the sea here."

"There's only one place where you can find black sea weed," Cody said grimly. "And that's the Dark Ocean."

"It would explain why Team Rocket came out of the Digiport trying to capture us," Izzy mused.

"You don't think that's where Matt, Gabumon, Ken and Wormmon are…do you?" Sora asked worriedly.

"I hope not," Biyomon said equally worried. "We sent Daemon there and he'd be MORE than happy to get hold of Ken and his dark spores."

"And there's the mysterious King of the Dark Ocean," Patamon added. "He won't be happy having Ken in his world again, especially after he invaded it as the Digimon Emperor."

"What are you all talking about?" Brock asked in puzzlement.

"We'll tell you downstairs," Cody said as they all left the living room.

"Too bad you didn't see us Digivolve to fight," Armadillomon said to their friends cheerfully after being silent for a while. "But this Chateau is too small for most of us to do that here."

As they were all leaving, Colonel Bragen turned to one of his men. "You and your Magnemite stay on guard up here, if we get any more unexpected visitors let me or Sergeant Caller know at once."

"Very good sir," the solider saluted.

**00000000000**

"The two humans we captured and their Pokémon have been defeated," Robomon reported from his console.

"How is that possible?" Daemon demanded to know.

"The Digidestined and the target humans joined forces and were aided by the Bomb Disposal Soldiers and their Pokémon," Robomon explained.

"Somehow I'm not surprised," Grunmon muttered quietly to himself. "Even controlled they still mess up!

"What do we do now?" Daemon asked his master.

"Seal off the Chateau terminal of the Time Corridor," Grunmon ordered. "We shall deal with the Digidestined and the target humans in due course."

**00000000000**

"Damm it!" Ken cursed angrily stepping away from the controls of the Time Corridor.

"What's wrong?" asked Matt.

"The power's been cut to the controls; I can't operate the Digiport without knowing where the main power switch is to reactivate it."

"Somebody's coming again!" Gabumon called warningly from the right hand corridor.

"Quick over here!" Wormmon called from the left hand corridor.

"Why do we have to hide?" Matt protested as they joined Wormmon.

"Yeah we can just take them out by Digivolving," Gabumon said coming to Matt's support.

"We can't do that here!" Ken said in alarm. "If we attack _**ANY**_ Digimon here Daemon and Dragomon might know we're here."

"Yeah," Wormmon said nervously. "There's only four of us and who knows how many followers they have here. We can't take them all on."

As Wormmon spoke a pair of Solidermon entered the staging area obviously on patrol, and their course was taking them right to their hiding place!

"We have to get out of here or they'll find us!" Gabumon said urgently.

Looking around Ken suddenly spotted a door further up the corridor. "Quick in here!" he said dragging his friends towards it. The door had a control panel set into the wall next to it, which Ken frantically began stabbing at to get the door open.

"Hurry up Ken!" Matt hissed angrily. "They're almost here!"

"Don't rush me!" Ken hissed back as he continued to work.

"They'll see us any minute!" Just as Matt spoke the door slid open with a soft hum. Without waiting the two humans and their Digimon rushed inside, the door closing behind them just as Solidermon reached where they had been standing.

"We made it!" Wormmon sighed in relief.

Matt, Gabumon and Ken weren't listening, when he turned around Wormmon saw why. They had entered a small room which had another door at the far end like the one they had come in. The room itself was empty except a large workbench, and on the floor of the room were three dead bodies dressed in police uniforms. Although the four of them didn't know it, they had just stumbled on the bodies of the _**REAL**_ Officer Jenny and her men.

* * *

><p>Well Team Rocket has been defeated, but they were only a taste of what's to come for our friends I feel! So the real Officer Jenny and her men were killed and replaced by Digimon fakes created by Grunmon. The question is WHY? And what does it have to do with our friends? You'll find out in the next chapter, thanks again to my Beta Reader Rohan for his help. Read and review like always and I'll see you then! Later!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

At last here is Chapter 6 to my story people! Now we'll see if the Pokémon and Digimon characters can work out what's going on at the Chateau, and IF they can get Matt and the others back from the Dark Ocean before it's too late.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Pokémon or Digimon characters. Pokémon belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc**. And Digimon belong to **Toei Animation** The only thing _**I**_ own are the characters Pokémon and Digimon I make up myself.

**Special Note:** This story is based on two of my favourite Doctor Who episodes **'Resurrection of the Daleks' **by **'Eric Saward'** and** 'Timelash'** by **'Glen McCoy.'** It is also dedicated to the two late great Doctor Who actresses **'Caroline John'** and **'Mary Tamm' **who played the characters **'Elizabeth (Liz) Shaw'** and **'Romana I'**. Their small contribution to Doctor Who is greatly appreciated by all Doctor Who fans. This story is a tip of the hat to the Doctor Who series and its characters; I don't own ANY of them they belong to the **BBC. **So please don't sue me, this story is purely for entertainment purposes as I like writing stories.

* * *

><p><strong>PART SIX:<strong>

"Oh my God!" Matt managed to say at long last, while Ken knelt down to examine the bodies of Officer Jenny and her officers. "Are they dead?"

"Very dead," Ken said grimly as he straightened up from his examination. "They've been like this for some time.

"Why were they killed and left here then?" Wormmon asked.

"I have no idea," Ken shrugged. "But you can bet it was for something nasty."

"Hey," Gabumon said suddenly. "What are these things?" he pointed to the workbench. On it were several dull metal grey balls, along with a blue device with a small screen set into it.

"This looks like some kind of scanning device," Ken said picking it up and examining it thoughtfully.

'**This is a Pokédex,' **the device said in a robotic voice causing everyone to jump in alarm at its sudden activation. **'Short for Pokémon Index,'** the Pokédex went on as if guessing what they might be asking next. **'This device is capable of scanning and identifying all Four Hundred and Thirty Nine known types of Pokémon.'**

"What the heck is a Pokémon?" Matt said in puzzlement to his three friends.

"Beats me," Gabumon shrugged in bafflement. "I don't even know what a Pokémon is."

'**Pokémon is short for Pocket Monster,' **the Pokédex said continuing its explanation.

"Oh I get it," Wormmon said in understanding. "It's like how Digimon is short for Digital Monster."

'**Pokémon come in many different types,'** the Pokédex went on. **'There are Grass, Fire, Water, Flying, Bug, Poison, Normal, Electrical, Ground, Fighting, Psychic, Steel, Ice, Dragon, Dark and Ghost type Pokémon. Some can even be mixtures of two different types.'**

"I wonder," Ken said to himself.

"You wonder what?" asked Gabumon.

Ken picked up one of the metal balls off the workbench and tested its weight in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked warily.

"Testing a theory," Ken said throwing the ball down on the floor.

To Matt, Gabumon and Wormmon's astonishment when the ball hit the floor, it opened up and Rotom emerged with a grateful cry of "Rotom! Rotom!"

"What the hell is that thing?!" Gabumon cried in alarm at Rotom's appearance.

"Well use the Pokédex," Ken suggested calmly.

Picking up the Pokédex Matt pointed it at Rotom, immediately Rotom's image appeared on its screen. **'Rotom, the Plasma Pokémon. Research continues on this Pokémon, which could be the power source of a unique motor.'**

"Rotom! Rotom!" Rotom said suspiciously to his liberators.

"If this thing is a Pokémon," Mat said to Ken. "Why is it here and why does it keep saying its name over and over again?"

"Maybe it doesn't talk the way we do," Wormmon said suggestively.

"As for why its here," Gabumon spoke up. "Maybe it comes from a different world. I mean we know there ARE other worlds out there besides Earth, the Digital World and Dark Ocean. Worlds we don't even know about."

"Rotom! Rotom!"

"Calm down Rotom," Ken said gently to the freed Pokémon holding up his empty hands for him to see. "We're not going to hurt you; we're here to help you. My name's Ken and these are my friends Matt, Gabumon and Wormmon."

Rotom nodded slowly in understanding then it floated towards the work bench where the other Jail Balls were.

"What is it?" Matt asked Rotom. "Are there more Pokémon in these balls?"

"Rotom, Rotom," Rotom said in confirmation.

"Well let's get them out," he said grabbing the Jail Balls and throwing them down on the floor.

**00000000000**

Back in the old kitchen of the Chateau, where Colonel Bragen and his bomb squad had set up their equipment, the Digidestined along with Ash, Dawn and Brock, were examining the half buried cylinders next to the sink. With them was Bragen and Professor Pearl, Sergeant Caller was busy making some tea while the unconscious Kari, who was lying in a makeshift bed complete with blankets and pillow, was being cared for by Joe and Gomamon. With nothing to do but wait, Gatomon looked on along with Davis, Tai, T.K, Patamon, Agumon and Veemon.

"The tea will soon be ready," Caller informed everyone.

"I feel we could do with something a bit stronger," Cody said coming over to join him. "Do you have any prune juice?"

"Hey where's your other solider?" Armadillomon asked looking around.

"He's guarding the main hall in case anyone else turns up unexpectedly," Caller said as he poured tea into several waiting mugs.

"How's Kari?" Tai asked Joe anxiously as he finished applying a bandage to Kari's forehead.

"She's sleeping naturally now," Joe said confidently as he finished his work and closed the lid on the Bomb Squad's First Aid Kit he had borrowed.

"Here's your tea sir," Caller said to Bragen as he approached the rest of his friends with a tray he had placed the mugs on.

"Tell us something Colonel," Izzy said to Bragen as he and the others all took their drinks. "Who discovered these cylinders?"

"The builders," Bragen replied simply. "They wanted to fix up this Chateau a little bit for the Pokémon that live around here and use it for shelter."

"They thought the cylinders were unexploded bombs," Caller added.

"Have you tried to open one?" Tentomon asked as he, his fellow Digimon, along with Pikachu and Piplup cautiously examined one of the cylinders up close.

"We haven't even scratched the surface," Pearl replied grimly.

"Do you think Daemon and Dragomon have something to do with this?" Ash asked Izzy worriedly.

"It would be an amazing coincidence if they didn't," Izzy said matter of factly.

**00000000000**

Back in Sea Base One, Ken and Matt, along with Gabumon and Wormmon. Had released Rotom's fellow Pokémon, which consisted of the three Gastly and the two Wurmple that had been caught by the Divermon earlier. Once Ken had identified the new Pokémon with the Pokédex, and Rotom had convinced his friends that their rescuers meant them no harm. They all headed for the door at the far end of the room to see what lay behind it. Operating the door control the two Digidestined, their Digimon and their Pokémon friends, found themselves in a large room with the walls lined up with transparent cases. In the centre of the room was a large control console connected up to several mattresses on benches. At the head of each mattress were headsets also connected to the console, on the far wall was a large computer complete with monitor screen and readout.

"What the heck is this place?" Matt said as they started to examine the sinister looking equipment.

"I don't know," Ken said grimly. "But I have a few nasty theories."

"I dread to hear what they are," Wormmon said nervously.

"Me too," Gabumon added equally nervous.

**00000000000**

Once they had finished drinking their tea, Bragen got Caller to try using the radio again.

"Two X two L calling HQ," Caller said into his receiver while adjusting the radio's controls. "Two X two L to HQ…over?" There was nothing but a crackle of unfriendly static. "Still no good sir," the Sergeant said turning to his commanding officer.

"Well keep trying," Bragen ordered.

"You _must_ get reinforcements," Izzy said urgently to Bragen as Caller kept working on the radio.

"Well I can't just conjure them out of thin air," Bragen said realistically. "I'll have to go back to Eterna City, along the way if I get a clear signal I'll use my mobile phone."

"I'll go and do that," Pearl spoke up. "You're needed here."

Bragen shook his head at the Professor's request. "This situation is more than any of us can handle," he said grimly as he headed for the door. "I have to speak to the Pokémon League; we'll need the help of the Pokémon Defence Force on this."

"Maybe one of us should go with you," Tai said as he and Agumon followed the departing Colonel. "You'll need some help in your explanations."

"That's right," Agumon said coming to his partner's support.

"You and your friends are the only ones who know about fighting evil Digimon," Bragen said taking off his gun belt and giving it to Tai. "Your duty's here, I'll be as quick as I can."

"But Colonel you can't go by yourself unarmed!" Tai protested. "What if something happens to you?"

"Don't worry," Bragen said confidently holding up his Pokéball. "I've got Magnezone to help me if I run into trouble," with that he put on his officers cap and headed off.

Meanwhile, upstairs in the living room. The solider that Bragen had ordered to keep watch on the Digiport and his Magnemite, were still on guard duty. However they were so caught up in looking at the TV, they had forgotten about the Black Weed. It was still lying on the floor where it had fallen when Team Rocket had 'blasted off' earlier, suddenly it started to _**MOVE!**_ Slowly, very slowly the Black Weed started crawling towards the unsuspecting solider and his Pokémon.

**00000000000**

On the Bridge of Sea Base One, an alarm buzzer sounded on Robomon's console. "Sensors indicate intruders in the Mimicmon section," he reported to Grunmon and Daemon who had also been joined by Dragomon.

"Show me," Grunmon ordered turning to look at the main monitor.

The image showed the two trapped Digidestined along with their two Digimon and new Pokémon friends. They were still examining the mattresses, cabinets and controls of the room they had discovered, trying to work out what it was all for.

"Well, well, well," Daemon said evilly to Dragomon. "If it isn't our 'old friend' Ken and his partner Wormmon. And it seems they brought a few friends along with them!"

"We should destroy them at once!" Dragomon said eagerly.

"No," Grunmon said suddenly. "They would be better used as bait, this will help aid our plans."

"How so?"

"Because sooner or later the rest of the Digidestined will come here _**looking**_ for their missing friends, with luck they'll bring the target humans too!"

"So what do we do with them?" Daemon asked as they watched their enemies leave the room.

"Allow them to roam freely," Grunmon said calmly. "But keep them under observation."

"It will be as you command Lord Grunmon," Dragomon bowed along with Daemon and Robomon.

**00000000000**

"Ohh!" Kari groaned as she finally woke up. "What hit me?"

"Kari you're awake!" Gatomon said in delight.

"How are you feeling?" Davis asked her anxiously.

"Like a truck hit me," Kari moaned holding her head with her hands.

"Here," Joe said giving his injured friend some tablets and water he had got from the First Aid Kit. "These will help your head."

"Joe," Tai said suddenly. "You and Gomamon stay here with Gatomon to look after Kari, the rest of you come with me."

"Where are we going?" Agumon asked his partner.

"We've got to use the Digiport to get after Matt and the others; they're still trapped in the Dark Ocean."

"At last!" Yolei sighed in relief.

"Let's get going!" Hawkmon said heading for the exit.

"Excuse me," Sergeant Caller said apologetically to the departing Digidestined. "I understand how you all feel about your missing friends. But I must insist that you wait for the Colonel to return first."

"Oh come on Sergeant," Ash said coming to his friends support. "Let them go."

"Pika!" Pikachu said encouragingly.

"I can't," Caller began to say. But before he could go on there was a bloodcurdling scream from upstairs.

"What the hell is that?" Brock exclaimed.

"Something is going on upstairs!" cried Dawn.

Quick as lightening the Digidestined, along with Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, Brock and the two remaining Bomb Squad soldiers ran off up the stairs. Only Professor Pearl, Joe, Gomamon, Kari and Gatomon stayed where they were, wondering what was happening above them as the screams started to die away.

"It's coming from the living room where that solider and his Magnemite are!" T.K cried as they all reached the top level.

When they entered the living room, BOTH the solider and his Pokémon were dead and lying on the floor in the centre of the living room.

"There's nobody here," Davis said looking around the living room.

"Be careful," Veemon cautioned his partner as Sergeant Caller examined the dead solider and his Magnemite.

"I was terrified it was a Digimon from the Dark Ocean," Sora said looking down at the bodies on the floor.

"Look's like you were right," Biyomon said grimly.

"Oh it was from the Dark Ocean alright," Izzy spoke up. "But it WASN'T a Digimon."

"What do you mean?" Tentomon asked in puzzlement.

For the answer Izzy just pointed to the bodies. Kneeling down everyone saw that the dead solider and his Magnemite had ugly black marks on their necks.

"Are those strangle marks?" Dawn asked nervously.

"Looks like it," Brock said slowly.

"But how can they have been strangled if there was no Digimon here?" Ash asked Izzy.

"Because they were strangled by the black sea weed which was controlling Team Rocket," Izzy replied simply.

"WHAT?!" everyone cried out together in disbelief.

"Hey," Mimi said looking at the spot on the floor where they had last seen the Black Weed. "Izzy's right the weed's gone."

"Pika…" Pikachu said worriedly as he Piplup and the other Digimon looked around the living room nervously.

"This is ridiculous!" Caller protested. "Seaweed doesn't move let alone kill!"

"Ordinary seaweed I agree," Izzy pointed out. "However the Black Weed came from the Dark Ocean remember? And that's a place of pure evil."

"If what you say it true Izzy," T.K said determinedly. "We have to find and destroy the Black Weed before it tries to kill again."

**00000000000**

Meanwhile Colonel Bragen was just approaching the edge of the Eterna Forest. During his walk he had occasionally got out his mobile phone to try and contact his HQ; however all he got was an unfriendly buzzing signal. _'Must be due to all these trees,'_ Bragen thought to himself. _'I'll try once I get to the end of the forest.'_

Now that he was out of the forest at last Bragen got out his phone and tried to dial his HQ again, but as before he got the buzzing signal. _'I don't BELIEVE this! What is wrong with my phone?!"_

Putting his phone away, Bragen suddenly saw the road block he had ordered Officer Jenny and her officers to put up between the Chateau and Eterna City. To his delight he could see Officer Jenny and her men still guarding it, with a relieved sigh he hurried up to them. "Officer Jenny," he said once he was close enough. "You've saved my life."

"In what way Colonel?" Jenny asked curiously.

"I need to make an important call to my HQ; can I use your radio?"

Neither Jenny nor her officers moved at this request.

"Please?"

At this plea Jenny nodded to one of her men who handed the Colonel his radio.

"Thankyou," Bragen said taking the radio and turning it on. When he put it to his ear there was no signal, static or _anything_ coming from the speaker. "It's dead," Bragen said handing the radio back.

"So are you Colonel," Jenny said calmly.

To Bragen's astonishment the second officer produced a gun and pointed it right at his head.

**00000000000**

Back in Sea Base One Matt and Ken, along with their Digimon and Pokémon friends had retraced their steps to the main staging area.

"What are we doing back here again?" Matt whispered quietly.

"To try our luck on the Digiport again and get back to the others," Ken replied.

"No chance of that Ken," Wormmon said quietly.

"He's right," Gabumon said in agreement. "Take a look."

In the main staging area the entrance to the Time Corridor was now being guarded by a pair of Solidermon. As they watched a pair of Divermon approached them. "We're on a recovery operation for Grunmon," the first Divermon explained while the other operated the controls of the Time Corridor causing the door to slide open.

"Carry on," the two Solidermon nodded.

"I wonder what those Divermon are off to recover?" Matt said quietly as they watched the two Digimon in question disappear into the Time Corridor with the door sliding shut behind them as they left.

"I mostly want to know who is this Digimon 'Grunmon' they mentioned," Ken said quietly.

"Don't look at me," Gabumon shrugged. "I've never heard of him.

"Me neither," added Wormmon.

"Well in that case," Matt said decisively. "We should go and find out all we can about him before we try and get back to the others."

"Is that a good idea?" Gabumon asked his partner worriedly.

"Well we can't use the Digiport as its being guarded," Ken reminded them. "And if we Digivole you and Wormmon to try and attack, we'll probably raise the alarm."

"Good point," Gabumon said realising Ken and Matt were right.

"Rotom! Rotom!" Rotom said eagerly as he was joined by his friends the Gastly and the Wurmple all ready to help.

"I'm sorry Rotom," Matt said gently to the plasma Pokémon. "If you and your friends try to attack our enemies, I have a feeling you'll _**still**_ raise the alarm."

"Rotom…" Rotom said in reluctant agreement.

"What do we do then?" asked Wormmon.

"We look around," Matt said simply. "Our friends are bound to come here eventually, what we discover here could be useful to defeat this 'Grunmon' and whatever he's up to."

"Alright let's go."

As they moved away Rotom and his friends took one last worried look at the now closed Time Corridor before flowing the Digidestined. They too were worried about where the Divermon were being sent and who or what they would bring back with them.

* * *

><p>Oh boy! What sinister plot is happening around the Chateau in the Eterna Forest? What happened to Colonel Bragen? And can our friends find and destroy the Black Weed before someone else get's killed? What is Grunmon up to? You'll find out in the next chapter, thanks again to Rohan for his Beta Reading on this. See you all then!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I'm here with Chapter 7 my dear readers! Let's see if our friends can find and destroy the Black Weed and get to the Dark Ocean. We'll also see if Ken, Matt and their Digimon partners can continue to avoid being captured too, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Pokémon or Digimon characters. Pokémon belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc**. And Digimon belong to **Toei Animation** The only thing _**I**_ own are the characters Pokémon and Digimon I make up myself.

**Special Note:** This story is based on two of my favourite Doctor Who episodes **'Resurrection of the Daleks' **by **'Eric Saward'** and** 'Timelash'** by **'Glen McCoy.'** It is also dedicated to the two late great Doctor Who actresses **'Caroline John'** and **'Mary Tamm' **who played the characters **'Elizabeth (Liz) Shaw'** and **'Romana I'**. I've met a few Doctor Who actors, but sadly I won't be meeting them. (Sigh!) This story is a tip of the hat to the Doctor Who series and its characters; I don't own ANY of them they belong to the **BBC. **So please don't sue me, this story is purely for entertainment purposes as I like writing stories.

* * *

><p><strong>PART SEVEN:<strong>

Ash and his friends, along with the Digidestined and the two remaining bomb squad soldiers, were carefully searching the top level of the Chateau for the missing Black Weed. This in itself wasn't an easy task as all the rooms were quite large, so that gave the Black Weed plenty of possible hiding places. That worrying fact was making them all very nervous.

"This is ridiculous," Davis said in frustration to his friends while they searched the old study. "The Black Weed isn't here, we're wasting our time!"

"Yeah," Veemon added. "It probably left using the Digiport, or it dried out and died after being out of the Dark Ocean for so long."

"If that's the case," Izzy spoke up. "Why are you being so tentative in your search?"

"Well we can't be certain can we?" Davis said coming to his partner's support.

"That's exactly WHY we're searching the Chateau," Tentomon said to them. "So keep your eyes peeled."

As they finished speaking, there came a terrible screaming from the old bedroom. They dashed out of the study and into the hallway where they were joined by the others. "In there!" Sora cried pointing to the old bedroom.

Running into the bedroom they found the remaining bomb squad solider, he was on the floor clawing at his neck with the Black Weed at his throat. The killer seaweed had taken the solider completely by surprise, jumping at him from its hiding place of under the mattress. The poor fellow had been looking _under _the bed and it never occurred to him to check under the mattress too.

"Get it off him NOW!" Yolei cried frantically to her friends.

"Pikachu use Thunder-shock!" Ash yelled quickly.

With a cry of "PI-KA-CHUUUUUU!" Pikachu released a huge bolt of electricity striking the solider head on. The attack caused the Black Weed to let go of the soldier's neck and it fell to the floor thrashing around furiously. Without thinking Agumon and Biyomon used both of their attacks on the Weed.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Spiral Twister!"

The two fiery attacks struck the Black Weed causing it to burst into flames and burn away to a pile of ash within seconds.

"Is it dead?" Mimi asked nervously.

"It sure looks that way," Palmon observed.

Sergeant Caller meanwhile was examining his injured solider along with Cody, Armadillomon and Brock.

"Is he all right?" Cody asked in concern as Brock examined the solider.

"His injury seems to be more shock than physical," Brock said concluding his examination.

"That's a relief," Caller said putting the injured man's arm around his neck and helping him to his feet. "Come on lad let's get you downstairs."

At that moment Professor Pearl, Joe and Gomamon rushed in deeply alarmed at the noises they had heard from downstairs.

"What happened?" Pearl asked anxiously.

"We had a nasty visitor from the Dark Ocean," T.K said grimly.

"Some killer seaweed," Patamon added helpfully.

"Can you help me get my man downstairs?" Caller asked Joe hopefully.

"Sure," Joe said helping Caller carry off the injured solider with Gomamon following close behind them.

"So what now?" Dawn asked the Digidestined.

"Now we get the Digiport working to get after Ken, Matt and the others," Tai said determinedly.

"Professor Pearl," Izzy said urgently. "I need your help for this task."

"MY help?!" Pearl exclaimed in astonishment.

"You have a few skills from this world that might help us get to the Dark Ocean," Tentomon explained.

"But what about Kari and Gatomon?" Pearl protested. "You can't just leave them here!"

"I'm sure Kari will be all right with Joe, Gomamon and Sergeant Caller looking after her and Gatomon," Tai said confidently.

"We're coming with you," Ash spoke up.

"Pika!" Pikachu said in agreement.

"Pip Piplup!"

"That's right," Dawn said echoing her Pokémon's determination. "It's the least we can do for you."

"It could be dangerous," Hawkmon warned them.

"We've been in far more dangerous situations than this," Brock said confidently to the worried Digimon. "We'll be fine."

Meanwhile downstairs Kari and Gatomon looked up to see Gomamon enter, leading Joe and Sergeant Caller, who were supporting the injured solider between them.

"What's going on?" Kari asked curiously.

"What was all that commotion?" Gomamon asked equally curious.

"Just a little going away present Team Rocket left us from the Dark Ocean," Gomamon explained as Joe and Caller sat the injured solider down in a chair.

"He look like he should be lying down here," Kari said trying to stand up.

"Just stay where you are Kari," Joe said firmly before turning his attention to the solider. Examining him Joe saw there was a faint black mark on the man's neck.

"That injury looks superficial to me," Caller thoughtfully.

"So long as there's no poison in it," Joe said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well that Black Weed _did_ come from the Dark Ocean; we don't know what infection may have entered his bloodstream."

"Well Colonel Bragen will be back soon," Gatomon said confidently. "And he'll bring medical help as well as the Pokémon Defence Force."

**00000000000**

Matt and Ken, along with their Digimon and Pokémon friends, were still cautiously wandering through the corridors of Sea Base One looking for Grunmon. Occasionally they had to hide themselves to dodge running into the constant Digimon patrols all around them. Their search of the Base had so far revealed barracks for the Solidermon and Divermon, airlocks that led outside to the Dark Ocean itself, a nuclear reactor which apparently powered the whole Base, a mess hall complete with kitchens, and several weapon and research laboratories. However there was no sign of Grunmon himself.

"This place is enormous," Matt muttered to himself as they walked down some more corridors.

"This Grunmon obviously has some BIG plans if he wanted a place like this built," Gabumon said looking nervously up and down the corridor for more patrols.

"But _**where**_ is he?" Wormmon asked. "We've looked everywhere."

"Rotom! Rotom!"

Turning around at the sound of this cry Ken and the others saw that further up the corridor, Rotom and his fellow Pokémon had discovered what appeared to be a secret lift. The door to this lift was so faint that if you didn't know it was there, it looked like another ordinary wall.

"Ah-ha!" Gabumon said in triumph as he and the others joined Rotom and his friends. "Now we're getting somewhere!"

"I'm willing to bet we've past several of these secret lifts in our exploration of this place," Matt said examining the door. "It probably leads to Grunmon."

"But how do we get it open?" Wormmon wondered out loud. "I don't see any controls."

"There probably is," Ken said examining the walls next to the lift door. "Its most likely hidden and only important Digimon like Daemon and Dragomon know about it." As he spoke his hand opened up a wall panel on the right hand side of the door revealing a small control panel. "Found it!" Ken said in triumph.

"Let's get to it then," Matt said and pressed a button on the panel before Ken could stop him. Immediately red lights began to flicker in the corridor and a distant alarm started to blare.

"Matt you idiot!" Ken groaned angrily. "Now look what you've done!"

"All I did was summon the lift," Matt protested. "What's the problem?"

"_This_ is!" Ken said indicating the flashing lights and distant alarm. "Obviously when Daemon and Dragomon have to see Grunmon with these lifts, they have to use an access code to prove they're who they claim to be. It's called security."

"We'd better get out of here before somebody finds us," Gabumon said in alarm. Just as he finished speaking, a group of Solidermon appeared around the left corner at the far end of the corridor.

"Hold it right there!" the lead Solidermon yelled to them.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon shouted and spat a blast of blue flame from his mouth blasting the lead Solidermon to bits.

"Solider Shooter!" the remaining Solidermon shouted raising their guns and firing them.

Dodging the blasts, Rotom and his friends the Gastly floated forward. They then used a combined Confuse Ray attack on the Solidermon, disorientating them in a matter of seconds. Seizing his chance Wormmon cried out, "Sticky Net!" and coated the confused Solidermon in a sticky net which emerged as a fine silk thread from his mouth. Seeing what Wormmon was doing, the two Wurmple used Sting Shot attacks to reinforce Wormmon's net.

"That should hold them for a while," Matt said in satisfaction. "Now let's get out of here before anyone else turns up." With that said they all ran off down the corridor and disappeared around the corner, leaving the Solidermon to untangle themselves alone.

**00000000000**

Back in the Chateau's living room, Izzy and Professor Pearl stood back from the TV as it suddenly lit up.

"Prodigious!" Izzy said in delight. "We've got the Digiport working again!"

"Does this mean we can get after Matt?" Sora asked anxiously.

"And Ken too?" Yolei asked just as anxious.

"It sure does!" Tentomon said in confirmation.

"Well let's get going!" Biyomon said determinedly

"This is your last chance to back out," Tai said to Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup and Brock as he and his friends got out their Digivices.

"Not on your life!" Ash smiled as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder with a cheerful cry of "Pika-pi!"

"Well let's do this then!" Tai said to his friends.

"Digiport Open!" they all cried holding out their Digivices causing the TV screen to flare a bright white. When the light faded the living room was completely empty like no one had ever been there.

**00000000000**

After a brief journey Ash, his friends and the Digidestined appeared out of another TV similar to the one they had just used. They found themselves in the middle of a wooded area with roads that presumably led to other places.

"Where are we?" Dawn asked as she and Piplup picked themselves up.

"I don't believe it," Patamon said to himself with a smile. "We're back in the Digital World!"

"Hey you're right!" T.K said happily taking in his surroundings.

"How can you be so sure?" Ash asked them.

"Just take a look over there," Cody said pointing towards the trees.

"Yeah I'll bet you don't have anything like them in your world," Armadillomon added with a smile.

Following Cody and Armadillomon's gaze, Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup and Brock saw what at first they thought were trees moving along in the wind. But looking again they saw the trees were actually _**Digimon**_ who were passing by! The largest tree looked like a six armed bushy cherry tree with yellow glowing eyes; a bushy moustache made of green leaves and was carrying a walking stick. The other smaller Digimon were blue eyed trees with only four arms and no leaves on their bodies.

"Wow!" Brock cried in amazement. "What type of Digimon are they?"

"Well the tallest one is a Cherrymon," Izzy explained. "He's a Vegetation Virus Type Digimon, Ultimate Level. And the smaller one's are Woodmon more Vegetation Virus Digimon, but Champion Level only."

"This is amazing!" Professor Pearl said breathlessly enchanted by what she was seeing.

"To bad Tracy isn't here," Ash chuckled. "He would have LOVED to sketch all these Digimon."

"We'll give you a guided tour some other time," Mimi promised her friends. "Right now we have to get to the Dark Ocean."

"We'll have to re-set the Digiport," Izzy informed them.

"Well let's get on with it," Pearl said snapping out of her trance.

With nothing to do but wait, the rest of the Digidestined started to tell Ash and his friends all about the Digital World, the Digimon that lived there and all the adventures that they had had.

**00000000000**

Back on the Bridge of Sea Base One, Robomon looked up from his instrument readings. "The Digidestined and the target humans have used the Digiport to travel to the Digital World," he reported.

"Which means they'll be heading here soon," Grunmon smiled evilly. "Daemon," he said turning to the Demon Lord Digimon. "Take some Divermon and Solidermon with you and go secure the Chateau."

"At once Lord Grunmon," Daemon said bowing and then leaving the Bridge rubbing his hands together with glee.

**00000000000**

With nothing to do but wait for their friends to return, Sergeant Caller was busy making some tea. "Anyone want some tea?"

"No thanks," Joe and Gomamon both said together.

"I much rather have Colonel Bragen back," Gatomon said worriedly.

"How much longer is he going to be anyway?" asked Kari. "He's been gone for ages now."

As they were talking the injured solider, who had been attacked by the Black Weed, slowly stood up and started walking towards the door like he was in a trance. "Hey where are you off to lad?" Caller asked him. The solider ignored the Sergeant and kept on walking. "Come on," Caller said gently grabbing his arm. "You're excused from duty."

The solider gave Caller a savage shove that sent him reeling and with a cry of terror he ran off out the door.

"You okay?" Joe asked as he helped Caller to his feet.

"I'm fine," Caller said grabbing his Pokéball. "Just stay here."

"What was that all about?" Kari said in puzzlement as they watched the Sergeant run off after his injured solider.

**00000000000**

With a pair of Divermon marching behind him, Daemon strode confidently into the main staging area and up to the two Solidermon guarding the Time Corridor. "Activate the entrance to the Time Corridor," he ordered them. "Then fall out and follow us."

One of the Solidermon nodded and moved to join the two Divermon, while the other operated the controls to the Time Corridor causing the door to slide open.

**00000000000**

Sergeant Caller cautiously entered the living room looking for his missing solider. He had searched the whole of the bottom floor and found nothing, so now he was searching all the upstairs rooms. "Its all right lad," he called out reassuringly. "Its only Sergeant Caller…the Colonel's gone for the PDF then you'll be alright."

He broke off as the TV suddenly lit up and to his horror Daemon, along with his Divermon and Solidermon escort, appeared with a red glow and electronic hum. Without thinking Caller got out his Pokéball and threw it. "Go Magneton!"

"Magneton!" the Magnet Pokémon cried as it came out into the open.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Daemon laughed evilly. "You really think that puny Pokémon can defeat all of us?"

"Use Zap Cannon Magneton!" Caller ordered his Pokémon.

Concentrating all his electrical power at the centre of his body, Magneton fired off a powerful bolt of lightning which hit Daemon head on. But to the Pokémon and trainer's horror, it _**DIDN'T**_ affect him!

"I told you so," Daemon laughed as he and his fellow Digimon started to advance.

"Use Discharge!" Caller frantically ordered Magneton as they backed away into a corner.

Downstairs in the kitchen Joe, Gomamon, Kari and Gatomon were listening with increased concern at the noises upstairs.

"That sounds like electrical attacks," Gatomon said worriedly.

"Sergeant Caller must be in trouble," Kari said getting up.

"We'd better get up there and help him," Joe said determinedly.

The four of them headed for the door but stopped dead when it opened up to reveal Colonel Bragen, Sergeant Caller, the missing solider AND the solider who had been killed by the Black Weed! The four of them were all wearing their uniforms as before, with Bragen wearing his officer's cap while Caller and his two men had their helmets on. However unlike when the Digidestined first met them, the soldiers of _this_ bomb squad carried guns and did NOT look friendly.

"There's nothing to worry about," Bragen said calmly as if guessing what Joe, Kari and the other two were thinking. He then indicated that they should all go back to the kitchen, the look on his face indicating he was not prepared to argue about it.

**00000000000**

Back in the Digital World Izzy and Professor Pearl stood back from the TV they had been working on.

"Right!" Izzy announced to everyone. "We're ready."

"Will it get us to the Dark Ocean?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"There's no reason why it shouldn't," Pearl spoke up.

"Well I say let's try it!" Davis said getting out his Digivice and holding it up. The other Digidestined got out their Digivices following Davis' example and cried out "Digiport Open!

**00000000000**

"The Digidestined have used the Digiport again," Robomon informed his masters. "They are now trapped in the Time Corridor and heading here."

"At last!" Grunmon said evilly. "Dragomon I want you to join Daemon in the main staging area to welcome our guests."

"I thought you'd never ask," Dragomon said eagerly.

"I have you now Ash Ketchum," Grunmon said quietly to himself as Dragomon left the Bridge. "I look forward to our reunion."

**00000000000**

Back in the Chateau Joe, Gomamon, Kari and Gatomon were talking to each other in low voices, while Colonel Bragen and his bomb squad stood outside the door standing motionless.

"Kari," Joe said quietly as he pretended to examine the girl's bandaged head. "We are in very, very, _**very**_ grave danger…that is NOT the real Colonel Bragen."

"What do you mean?" Kari whispered back.

"Before he left for Eterna City the Colonel gave Izzy his gun belt," Joe explained. "And yet somehow he seems to have gotten it back."

"Oh yeah," Gomamon said in realisation. "You're right!"

"If that's the case," Gatomon said slowly. "Who are those guys and what happened to the real bomb squad?"

At that moment 'Bragen' entered followed by 'Sergeant Caller.' "What are you lot whispering about?" he demanded to know.

"Oh we were just wondering when that medical help I asked for will be arriving," Joe said pretending to be casual.

"That is in hand," Bragen said emotionlessly.

"What about the Pokémon Defence Force?" Kari asked.

"That is a military matter and therefore confidential."

"You know something," Gatomon said to Gomamon. "I don't think we should wait for help to come, we should get after the others."

"That is impossible," Bragen snapped. "This Chateau is now under martial law, if you attempt to leave it I'll have you all shot."

"_**What?!"**_ Gomamon exclaimed in disbelief. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm deadly serious," Bragen said drawing his gun. "Now hand over your digivices."

There was no use arguing with Bragen's gun, so Kari and Joe meekly handed over their digivices. For the moment they were all prisoners of the bomb squad.

**00000000000**

In the main staging are of Sea Base One, the door of the Time Corridor slid open allowing the Digidestined and their friends to emerge.

"Where are we?" Ash asked his friends as he and Pikachu took in their new surroundings.

"Exactly where we want you!" said a triumphant voice.

Looking around the group found themselves surrounded by a large group of Solidermon and Divermon. Leading them was Daemon and Dragomon themselves.

"Daemon!" T.K said angrily. "What have you done with Matt and Gabumon?"

"And what about Ken and Wormmon?" Yolei demanded to know.

"You'd best be worried about yourselves," Dragomon said pointing behind them.

Turning around they were shocked to see _Professor Pearl_ at the entrance to the Time Corridor, she was covering them with a gun in one hand and what looked like some sort of jamming device shaped like a hand held radio in the other.

"Pearl what are you _**DOING?!**_" Brock asked deeply shocked that such a pretty lady would do this to them.

"Making sure you can't escape by digivolving or using your Pokémon," Pearl replied grimly.

"Why are you doing this?!" Palmon cried in dismay as she felt the strength leave her body along with all the other Digimon and Pokémon.

"Because I'm not really human," Pearl explained. "I am a Digimon who serve my masters who created me, I am a Mimicmon!"

To demonstrate what she meant Pearl put her gun away and waved her hand in front of her face, as she did so her face and body changed into a faceless and featureless humanoid Digimon.

* * *

><p>And there you have it people! What a cliff-hanger huh? Thanks once again to Rohan for Beta Reading this chapter. It appears that Pearl was replaced with a Mimicmon like poor Officer Jenny, her officers, Colonel Bragen and his bomb squad! Looks like Grunmon planned everything out perfectly, however Ken and Matt along with their Digimon and Pokémon are still free. Can they save the day? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out, until then read and review like always! Later!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Ask and you shall receive my dear readers! Chapter 8 is here and we shall hopefully discover WHY Grunmon and his followers Daemon and Dragomon need Ash, his friends and the Digidestined. Enjoy yourselves!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Pokémon or Digimon characters. Pokémon belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc**. And Digimon belong to **Toei Animation** The only thing _**I**_ own are the characters Pokémon and Digimon I make up myself.

**Special Note:** This story is based on two of my favourite Doctor Who episodes **'Resurrection of the Daleks' **by **'Eric Saward'** and** 'Timelash'** by **'Glen McCoy.'** It is also dedicated to the two late great Doctor Who actresses **'Caroline John'** and **'Mary Tamm' **who played the characters **'Elizabeth (Liz) Shaw'** and **'Romana I'**. How I wish I could have met them to get their autographs when I had the chance. (Sigh!) This story is a tip of the hat to the Doctor Who series and its characters; I don't own ANY of them they belong to the **BBC. **So please don't sue me, this story is purely for entertainment purposes as I like writing stories.

* * *

><p><strong>PART EIGHT:<strong>

As the Divermon and Solidermon seized the stunned group of Digidestined and Pokémon trainers, 'Pearl' converted back to her human form and took the opportunity to take all their Digivices and Pokéballs.

"What kind of Digimon is a Mimicmon?" Tai asked their captors.

"Yeah even I don't know about them," Agumon said admittedly.

"If you really must know," Dragomon said to them. "Mimicmon are Imitation Virus Type Digimon, Champion Level. They can impersonate _**anyone**_ perfectly as you have just found out."

"And because of that," Daemon spoke up. "You are now in our power, oh how I've been _WAITNG_ for this moment!" he said rubbing his hands in evil glee. "Prepare the Data-Lash!"

"The 'Data-Lash'?" Brock said worriedly as he and the others were dragged to the pyramid like structure on the far side of the staging area. "I _**REALLY**_ don't like the sound of that!"

"That's because this device leads into the Digital Vortex where ALL the digital information that makes the Internet is stored," Daemon explained to them. "_**Anyone**_ who is thrown into that place has their data PAINFULLY fragmented from one of the Internet to the other!"

"Is that what you did to Matt and the others?" Sora angrily demanded to know.

"Save your breath for the Data-Lash," Dragomon said to her evilly. "Most people depart into it with a scream!"

"You won't get away with this!" Davis yelled furiously as the Solidermon and Divermon herded them all towards the now activated Data-Lash.

"Throw that loudmouth and his partner in first," Daemon ordered his followers.

"Wait!" Robomon said entering the staging area. "Don't destroy them yet! They have to be taken to the Mimicmon section first, remember?"

"He's right," Dragomon said to Daemon. "Grunmon needs them for his plan."

"I don't believe it!" Mimi said in relief. "A reprieve!"

"Only a very short one I assure you," Robomon said grimly. "Shut down the Data-Lash," he ordered the Solidermon operating it.

"Who's that guy?" T.K whispered to Patamon.

"That's Robomon," Patamon whispered back. "A Robotic Vaccine Type Digimon, Ultimate Level. Don't know who this Grunmon he mentioned is though."

"Take them to the Mimicmon section," Dragomon ordered his Digimon Servants. With an obedient bow, the Solidermon and Divermon dragged their prisoners off down the left hand corridor of the staging area.

**00000000000**

Meanwhile not far away Matt and Ken, along with their Digimon and Pokémon friends, had paused for a rest in one of the corridors. "We can't keep doing this you know," Ken panted. "Sooner or later we're going to get caught, we need disguises."

"And what do you propose we disguise ourselves as?" Matt asked sarcastically. "Some of the Solidermon?"

"That might not be such a bad idea," Gabumon said thoughtfully.

"Are you suggesting we attack some Solidermon and take their uniforms?" Wormmon said in amazement.

"We don't have to," Ken told him. "Take a look over there."

Following Ken's gaze Matt, Gabumon, Wormmon and the Pokémon saw a door marked **'Uniform Section'** set into the wall nearby.

"Oh I get it," Matt said in sudden understanding. "You and I put on the Solidermon uniforms and pretend we are Solidermon who have 'captured' all our friends here. Then if anyone see's us, we can catch them unaware before they know what's happening."

"Exactly," Ken nodded. "Wormmon and Gabumon along with Rotom, Gastly and the Wurmple will be the 'prisoners' and we'll be their 'escorts.'"

"Well let's get to it then," Gabumon said practically and made for the door.

**00000000000**

Back in the kitchen of the Old Chateau Joe, Gomamon, Kari and Gatomon watched in silence as 'Colonel Bragen,' calmly ripped the wiring out of his radio rendering it useless so no one could use it.

"Anyone like some tea?" Joe asked as he casually got up and moved to the table.

"I'd like a cup," Kari spoke up.

"Me too," said Gatomon.

"What about you Colonel?"

"No thankyou," Bragen said briefly pausing before returning to his work.

Joe moved to the table and reached for the tea mugs, as he did so his eyes lit up as he suddenly spotted the _real_ Colonel Bragen's gun belt. It had been left lying forgotten on the table the whole time since Bragen had given it to Izzy, and as Izzy hated using weapons he had left it there. Unfortunately for Joe, 'Bragen' had also spotted the gun belt and darted forward grabbing it before he could.

"How much longer will it be before the Pokémon Defence Force get here?" Gomamon asked trying to distract 'Bragen's' attention.

"I don't know," Bragen said picking up the gun belt.

"Look," Joe said impatiently. "Kari has severe concussion it's _**vital**_ she receives proper medical attention."

"She will receive medical attention as soon as it is available," Bragen said woodenly and left with the gun belt.

"Thanks very much," Gatomon called after him sarcastically.

"Shame he didn't want any tea," Joe said pulling out a tube of sleeping tablets. "He'd have slept for hours."

"That's it," Kari said getting to her feet. "We have to get out of here."

"How?"

"I have an idea…if they can pretend to fool us. WE'LL do the same to them!"

**00000000000**

Back in Sea Base One, the Digidestined and their Pokémon friends had been marched down the left hand corridor from the staging area. They were now entering the small room before the Mimicmon section. When they entered this room as Ken, Matt and the others had done earlier, the work bench was still there but the bodies of Officer Jenny and her men had been removed. However four _new_ bodies had been left in this room causing them to stop in horror, for they were the bodies of the _**REAL**_ Colonel Bragen, Sergeant Caller and the other two soldiers that made up the bomb squad.

"Oh my god!" Dawn exclaimed in horror. "It's the bomb squad!"

"Pip, Piplup!" Piplup cried out in terror holding onto Dawn for safety.

"How observant of you," Daemon said mockingly.

"You _**MURDERED**_ them!" Yolei yelled to them furiously.

"Did you do the same to Matt and the others?" Hawkmon demanded to know equally angry.

"If you've hurt Kari and Joe along with their partners," Tai said threateningly. "You'll pay dearly for this!"

"Big words!" Dragomon sneered. "Now get moving!" And he shoved them to the door at the far end.

**00000000000**

After taking the gun belt, the Mimicmon pretending to be Colonel Bragen went up to the second floor of the Chateau and into the living room. Standing motionless inside the room was Sergeant Caller and the other two Mimicmon soldiers.

"The Digidestined downstairs _know_ we are not the real bomb squad," Bragen informed his men.

"What do we do?" inquired Caller.

"We wait until we receive instructions," Bragen said calmly and stood motionless like the others.

**00000000000**

The door of the Uniform Section opened up and out of the room emerged Matt and Ken dressed in Solidermon boots, kaki pants and shirt covered by the camo jacket. To complete their appearance they had ammo belts across their jackets from the right shoulder and army helmets on their heads.

"I feel ridiculous," Matt grumbled to himself.

"Look all we have to do is pretend we're Solidermon escorting Digimon and Pokémon prisoners," Ken told him calmly.

"That's where we come in," Gabumon said cheerfully. "If anyone suspects we're not who they think we are, we blast them unawares."

"Rotom and the Gastly here will act as scouts as they are ghosts and become invisible," Wormmon went on.

"Rotom! Rotom!" the Plasma Pokémon said cheerfully.

"Gastly, Gastly!" the Gastly said in agreement.

"And that leaves you Wurmple to cover our backs," Ken said to the two worm Pokémon who nodded their heads in confirmation. "Satisfied?" he said to Matt.

"It'll have to do I guess," Matt said admittedly. "Now let's see if we can find the others and get out of this place."

**00000000000**

In the Mimicmon section Daemon and Dragomon looked on while the Professor Pearl Mimicmon, along with the Solidermon and Divermon, forced Ash and all his friends to lie down on the mattresses strapping them into position. Once helplessly lying down, Pearl connected the headsets attached to the main control console in the centre of the room to each head of the Digidestined and their Digimon. She then proceeded to do exactly the same thing to Ash, Dawn, Brock and their Pokémon. While Izzy and Tentomon were waiting their turn, they took the chance to examine the computer with monitor screen and readout on the far wall.

"Don't you even THINK about touching that equipment!" Daemon snapped angrily to the young computer whiz.

"You know it's interesting," Izzy remarked to his restrained friends. "Without the threat of death these two are quite powerless."

"Ha!" Davis laughed. "That's right!

"I never thought of it that way," Veemon chuckled.

"Why you…!" Dragomon said threateningly advancing on Izzy and Tentomon but was stopped by Daemon.

"You would be wise not to provoke my masters," Pearl said warningly to Izzy.

"Why?" Tentomon said worriedly. "Can it get worse?"

"Oh yes," Pearl said in grim confirmation.

"What can possibly be worse than this?!" Ash demanded to know.

"Plenty," Pearl said ominously. "My masters have many ways of devising all sorts of unpleasant ways to die here."

"Ah but not yet!" Sora pointed out. "You need us in tact for the moment remember?"

The truth of this statement caused Pearl to lapse into sulky silence.

"Enough of this stalling!" Daemon said impatiently. "Lie down! BOTH of you!"

"I assume all of this," Izzy said indicating the room they were in as he and Tentomon reluctantly lay down on their mattresses. "And the rest of this Sea Base and Digimon in it are the creations of your _real_ master this…Grunmon."

"What do you mean?" Dragomon asked suspiciously as the Solidermon and Divermon started strapping Izzy and Tentomon down into position.

"What he means is all this equipment couldn't have possibly been created by just the two of you," Cody pointed out.

"Yeah," Armadillomon said in agreement. "You two may be smart but you must have had help from Grunmon on this."

"We had no help from _**ANYONE!**_" Daemon said angrily

"But you must have," Dawn spoke up. "Because it took you some time to capture us with your Time Corridor, it sent us to the wrong place why else did you send Team Rocket to get us?"

"It and Team Rocket were part of one trap," Dragomon pointed out. "But unfortunately it failed. However the Mimicmon of Professor Pearl here worked better to trap you."

"It was a perfect trap too," Brock said bitterly. "Even _**I**_ fell for it, she was so _real!_"

"Don't blame yourself Brock," Biyomon said gently. "We all make mistakes."

"What are you intending to _DO_ with our Mimicmon doubles?" Mimi asked curiously.

"That doesn't concern you," Pearl said continuing with her work on Izzy and Tentomon.

"Yes it does," Palmon protested. "We have a right to know, I'm rather attached to myself."

"You'll see soon enough," Pearl said ominously not laughing at Palmon's joke.

**00000000000**

Back in the Chateau 'Colonel Bragen,' found Joe and Gomamon attending to Kari while Gatomon was apparently examining the half buried cylinders. "You can stop pretending," he said to them. "We know you know we're not the real bomb squad, you're to be sent to the Dark Ocean to join your friends."

"But Kari is injured," Joe protested.

"Not for much longer," Bragen said menacingly before leaving.

"One way or another we're all dead," Kari said nervously. "Have you got that cylinder free Gatomon?"

"Just about Kari," Gatomon replied as she pulled the cylinder free from the ground. "Wow," she said in amazement. "It's so light."

"To bad we don't have time to find out what's in it," Joe said taking the cylinder. "Now then…Gomamon will hide under the sheets pretending to be you Kari. And I'll use this cylinder to pretend its Gatomon taking a snooze."

"How long do you think it'll fool them?" Kari asked as she got up.

"Not very long," Gomamon guessed. "You two better get a move on and go find this Officer Jenny Brock was talking about."

"We'll be as quick as we can," Kari said as she and Gatomon headed off.

"Good luck!" Joe called after them.

Leaving the kitchen Kari and Gatomon entered the hall, to find two of the Mimicmon soldiers of the bomb squad guarding the stairs.

"How do we get pass them?" Gatomon asked Kari quietly. "I can't Digivolve and if I try and attack as I am they might shoot us."

"We wait until they get distracted and run out the front door before they notice."

The distraction Kari hoped for came sooner than expected for as soon as she finished speaking; a creeping floorboard upstairs caused the soldiers to turn around to investigate.

"Now's our chance!" Gatomon hissed. She and Kari quickly and quietly ran off out the front door unnoticed by the soldiers.

"Everything alright?" Sergeant Caller asked from the top of the stairs.

"Nothing to report sir," one of the soldiers said calmly. Although they were quite unaware, that two of their prisoners had just escaped from right under their noses.

**00000000000**

"Tell us something," Yolei said to Professor Pearl as she finished connecting Izzy and Tentomon to their headsets. "Has poor Colonel Bragen and his men all been replaced with Mimicmon doubles?"

"Yes," Pearl replied bluntly.

"It's very clever; I don't suppose you'd care to tell us how you managed it?" Hawkmon asked hopefully.

"No."

"Somehow I'm not surprised," Veemon said quietly to this response.

"What about Kari, Joe, Gatomon and Gomamon?" Davis asked suddenly.

"They are our prisoners," Dragomon informed them.

"But they're harmless!" Ash protested. "You must release them!"

"Not possible," Daemon said smugly. "Show them why," he instructed Pearl.

The Mimicmon scientist produced a remote and pressed a button on it. Immediately several of the transparent cases lining the walls around them opened up to reveal several dormant Mimicmon lying in them. As they watched, the Mimicmon changed their forms into that of all the Digidestined their Digimon. The transformation _**also**_ includedAsh, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu and Piplup!

"Why?" T.K asked their captors angrily not liking where this was all going.

"The Digidestined _without_ their Digimon would arouse suspicion," Pearl informed him. "Just as Ash and his friends would if they were without their Pokémon."

"Why are you doing this?" Patamon demanded to know.

"Your Mimicmon doubles," Dragomon told them. "Will return back to the Digital World…where at our commands they will _**ASSASSINATE **_that fool Gennai and his colleagues along with _all_ his Digimon allies!"

"_**NO!"**_ Tai yelled furiously. "You can't _**POSSIBLY**_ do that!"

"Oh but it gets better," Daemon said evilly. "After that mission your doubles will return to Earth, where they will then assassinate your families, the International Digidestined _**AND **_their Digimon!"

Ash was appalled at was he was hearing. "You can't expect to get away with that you monsters!"

"What are you going to do with _our_ doubles?" Dawn asked fearfully terrified at what the answer might be.

"They will be sent back to the Pokémon World," Pearl said. "They will assassinate the members of the Pokémon League _**INCLUDING**_ Professor Oak, your family _and_ friends!"

"_**NOOOOOO!"**_

* * *

><p>And there you have it my loyal readers! What a cliff-hanger huh? Now we know PART of the plan for our friends, but what's the deal with the cylinders? Thanks again to Rohan for Beta Reading this thrilling chapter! The next chapter will hopefully hold some more answers. Like will Ken, Matt and the others save the day? Will Kari and Gatomon find help? And WILL we learn who Grunmon is? Read and review like always and I'll see you then! Later!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

And here it is! What you have all been waiting for, the NEXT chapter to my lovely story! Thanks for being so patient now your patience has paid off! Enjoy yourselves!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Pokémon or Digimon characters. Pokémon belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc**. And Digimon belong to **Toei Animation** The only thing _**I**_ own are the characters Pokémon and Digimon I make up myself.

**Special Note:** This story is based on two of my favourite Doctor Who episodes **'Resurrection of the Daleks' **by **'Eric Saward'** and** 'Timelash'** by **'Glen McCoy.'** It is also dedicated to the two late great Doctor Who actresses **'Caroline John'** and **'Mary Tamm' **who played the characters **'Elizabeth (Liz) Shaw'** and **'Romana I'**. Sadly both of them were claimed by cancer, so very tragic. This story is a tip of the hat to the Doctor Who series and its characters; I don't own ANY of them they belong to the **BBC. **So please don't sue me, this story is purely for entertainment purposes as I like writing stories.

* * *

><p><strong>PART NINE:<strong>

Matt and Ken, still dressed in the Solidermon uniforms they had borrowed, were busy 'escorting' their Pokémon and Digimon friends back the way they had come through the corridors of Sea Base One. Just then one of the Gastly, who had gone off ahead to scout for trouble, suddenly appeared looking very agitated. "Gastly! Gastly!" he cried urgently.

"I think he's trying to tell us someone's coming," Matt said quietly.

"He's right," Gabumon said looking around the corner. "There's a pair of Divermon coming this way!"

"Okay time to see if our little disguise works," Ken said determinedly.

Getting into their group Rotom and the Gastly quickly vanished from sight, while the two Wurmple joined Wormmon and Gabumon. Then walking between Ken and Matt they made their way towards the approaching Divermon.

"I see you caught some of them," the first Divermon said cheerfully as they passed by.

"Uh…yeah," Matt replied slowly. "But as you can see the two humans have eluded us."

"It doesn't matter," the second Divermon said casually. "They can't get far. Take your prisoners to the Mimicmon section, we've captured most of their friends and they are being dealt with."

"At once," Ken nodded winking at Matt and the others as the Divermon left.

**00000000000**

In the Mimicmon section 'Pearl' stood back from the mattresses. "I have finished," she reported to her masters.

"Good," Dragomon said in satisfaction. "With the prisoners secured you will have to proceed alone."

"Indeed," Daemon said in agreement. "We have to go search for Ken and his friends, I still need the Dark Spores that are in his body."

"What not staying till the bitter end to watch our suffering?" Davis asked sarcastically. "How disappointing for you."

Daemon was stung by this remark however Dragomon restrained him from doing anything. "When it IS time to die," the Demon Lord Digimon said with restrained fury. "In your agony you will _**beg**_ to pay homage to us!" With that he stormed off out of the room.

Dragomon made to follow his fellow evil Digimon, but before he did he turned to the waiting Divermon and Solidermon. "You lot stay on guard outside in case there's any problem while we're away."

"Oh boy those guys are a real bundle of laughs," Cody said angrily as Dragomon and his followers left the room.

"Yeah they're always so uptight," Armadillomon said in bitter agreement.

"Didn't I warn you before _NOT_ to provoke my masters?" Pearl said sternly to her captives. "You only make it worse for yourselves."

"Why don't you shut up and get on with it?" Ash snapped irritably, "We can do without your pity!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said in agreement.

"Do you think I do this because I enj-j-joy it?" Pearl said with a sudden stutter which caught everyone off guard. "Do you think I do this out of ch-ch-choice? D-D-Do I have a choice?" Pearl asked herself as if suddenly unsure of her actions for the first time. "I have no choice."

"That's funny," Dawn whispered quietly to her friends. "Pearl seems to be struggling with her thoughts all of a sudden."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Mimi asked nervously.

"I sure hope it's a good thing," Palmon said hopefully.

"Wait a minute," Brock spoke up. "Daemon and Dragomon said the Mimicmon could imitate_** anyone**_ perfectly, how could they do that?"

"Well by the looks of this equipment," Izzy said looking around the room. "For the Mimicmon to become the person they are imitating, they have to have a copy of its subject's memory."

"You mean this machine we're connected to, will copy our memories onto that computer so the dormant Mimicmon can use it?" Sora said in horror.

"Talk about identity theft!" Biyomon said indigently

"What's this got to do with our current situation Brock?" T.K asked impatiently.

"Well it suddenly occurred to me," Brock went on. "That if a Mimicmon could become a copy of an original person, Pokémon or Digimon. Wouldn't that mean their minds would be programmed to obey _only_ Daemon, Dragomon and Grunmon?"

"Of course it would," said Patamon. "As soon as we arrived here Pearl turned on us because she was expected to."

"Exactly!" Brock exclaimed. "But since we've been here haven't you noticed that she's been slipping? She warned us twice to not provoke her masters and when Ash snapped at her she started stuttering."

"I see what you're getting at Brock!" Tentomon said in realization.

"So do I!" Izzy said excitedly. "For the Mimicmon to do their tasks, they must only have access to the parts of their subject's memory that matters. The rest of the memories that DON'T matter are blocked off."

"Oh!" Tai cried as enlightenment dawned on him. "Then the reason why Pearl is stuttering…"

"Is because the parts of her memory that know right from wrong are breaking through!" Agumon said completing the thought that occupied his mind.

"Then that means we have a chance!" Yolei said excitedly.

During this conversation Pearl had stopped moving and had converted back to her original blank form, her hands rubbing her blank face in a curious human gesture of confusion.

"I think you're right Yolei!" Hawkmon said equally excited.

They all held their breath as they waited for Pearl to sort herself and her thoughts out.

**00000000000**

Back in the Chateau Joe was just dozing off when Colonel Bragen and Sergeant Caller re-entered the kitchen.

"Time for you to go," Bragen said briskly.

"No!" Joe said quickly as he saw Caller move towards the sheet covered Gomamon who he assumed was a sleeping Kari. "You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because Kari's still injured and the last thing you need to do is move her against her will," Joe protested.

"To bad for her then," Caller said carelessly and pulled back the sheet to reveal a smiling Gomamon looking up at him.

"Hi there!" Gomamon said cheekily to the surprised Caller.

Seeing this Bragen quickly moved to where he had last seen Gatomon and pulled back the sheet to reveal the cylinder she had dug up earlier. "Where are they?" Bragen said angrily drawing his gun and pointing it at Joe. "_**WHERE**_ are they?!" he yelled.

"I don't know," Joe said innocently. "Probably almost at Eterna City by now."

"Take it easy sir," Caller said restraining his commanding officer. "If they _are_ almost to Eterna City they'll never get in there."

**00000000000**

At that very moment Kari and Gatomon had reached the edge of the Eterna Forest, and like the real Colonel Bragen before them, they spotted the road block with Officer Jenny and her fellow officers guarding it.

"We made it!" Kari cried in relief.

"We'd better hurry," Gatomon reminded her. "Joe and Gomamon won't be able to keep that bluff up forever."

They hurried up to where Jenny and her men were waiting. However when they got close enough, they were surprised to see Jenny and her men pointing guns at them.

"Hi there!" Jenny said to them cheerfully. "Did you Digidestined fools really think you could escape from us?" She turned to her men. "Take them back to the Chateau at once."

With a slow sinking feeling Kari and Gatomon realised that their escape had been in vain, Officer Jenny and her men had been replaced with imposters just like the bomb squad had been. They had jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire.

**00000000000**

Back in the Mimicmon section Pearl seemed to have gotten over her confusion and had converted back to her human form. "Are you all ready?" she asked her captives as she moved over to the main control console.

"You're asking as if we have a choice," Brock said casually.

"We _**do**_ have a choice don't we?" Cody asked her.

"I sure hope we have a choice," Armadillomon spoke up following their lead.

"Everyone has a ch-ch-choice," Pearl stuttered. "It's in the Pokémon Constitution the 25th Amendment…or is the 26th?" she asked herself suddenly becoming unsure again.

"Is what she saying true?" Tai asked Ash, Brock and Dawn.

"It could be a lie," Agumon said thoughtfully.

"Of course what I'm saying is true!" Pearl snapped irritably at them. "What's the matter didn't you go to school?!"

"I must have been sick that day," Izzy said taking his chance. "Or maybe we didn't go to the same school?"

"That's a possibility," Tentomon said thoughtfully. "_**Which**_ school did you go to Professor?"

"I c-c-can't remember," Pearl said putting a hand to her head and rubbing it.

"But you remembered one of the Amendments!" Dawn said to her urgently.

"That's right!" Ash said eagerly. "What's the first Amendment?"

"It's _**very**_ important we know Professor," Sora said pleadingly.

"And it's very important _**you**_ remember too!" Biyomon spoke up.

Pearl stood dead still staring off into space as her blocked memories struggled to resurface.

"Please _**think**_Professor!" Yolei urged the uncertain woman.

"Yes!" Hawkmon went on. "Search the area of your mind that's been shut off!"

"You've _**GOT**_ to remember!" Davis said desperately.

"Quick!" yelled Veemon. "Before it's too late!"

"I must c-c-continue," Pearl said moving her hands over the controls

"_**PLEASE**_ Professor!" T.K and Patamon cried out together.

"I must continue," Pearl said switching the machinery on.

There was a high pitched bleep as the machinery came to life, immediately the headsets lit up causing all that were attached to them to wince and cry out in pain. On the computer screen behind them, their memories were being played out like a T.V show from each person's point of view. First the screen showed all of Ash's memories, followed by Pikachu's, then Brock's memories, Dawn's memories before moving onto Piplup's. Once the computer had stored the copied memories in it's databanks it was the Digidestined's turn for the process.

**00000000000**

Back in the Pokémon world Kari and Gatomon had been returned to the Old Chateau under escort by 'Jenny's' officers. They were now joining Joe and Gomamon who were under the guard of the bomb squad in the living room upstairs.

"Welcome back," Joe said to them sadly.

"I take it these two gentlemen are NOT the real police?" Gomamon said indicating the two police officers.

"No they're not," Kari said in grim confirmation.

"They've been replaced with fakes like the bomb squad," Gatomon told them bitterly.

"Into the Time Corridor with them," Bragen instructed the two policemen has he handed one of them Joe and Kari's Digivices, while the other shoved them towards the old T.V.

**00000000000**

In the Mimicmon section Pearl was watching the main computer screen while trying to ignore the cries of pain from her captives. "Just relax," she said turning back to the suffering humans and their companions. "Don't fight it. You'll only cause yourselves pain. I-I know how you feel. The pain will pass. You must relax."

"Recite the Amendments!" Ash screamed.

"Remember your past!" Dawn begged her.

"I must do my duty…" Pearl said not so sure of herself.

"You _**HAVE**_ to resist your conditioning!" Brock pleaded. "You're destroying our minds here!"

**00000000000**

In the main staging area of Sea Base One, the door of the Time Corridor slid open allowing Joe, Gomamon, Kari, Gatomon and their 'police' escort to emerge.

"Where are we?" Kari asked Joe.

"Beats me," Joe replied with a shrug.

"This is Sea Base One located on the floor of the Dark Ocean," the first 'police officer' informed them.

Suddenly to the Digidestined's amazement some Gastly appeared out of thin air from the right hand corridor! On a sudden impulse the four of them threw themselves to the ground, just as the Ghost Pokémon used a Confuse Ray Attack on the stunned 'police officers.' When the attack hit the Mimicmon, they started to stagger about in total disorientation dropping the Digivices they had with them in the process.

"Gastly!" the Gastly said in delight. They were suddenly joined by Rotom who gave a cry of "Rotom! Rotom!" and released a large Thunder Shock Attack that blasted the two disguised Mimicmon to data particles before they knew what was happening.

"What the heck are those things?" Gatomon said in amazement.

"They're Pokémon!" Ken said cheerfully as he, Wormmon, Matt, Gabumon and the two Wurmple turned up. "Short for Pocket Monsters."

"Oh boy, are we ever glad to see you guys!" Gomamon sighed with relief as Joe and Kari picked up their Digivices.

"Are we glad to be found by you!" Matt said equally relieved. "We've been wandering around this Sea Base trying not to get caught for ages."

"But Tai and the others left hours ago!" Gatomon said in alarm at this information. "Didn't they find you?"

"They've been taken prisoner," Wormmon told them.

"How do you know?" Joe asked in amazement.

"We heard they'd been taken prisoner by the Solidermon," Gabumon told them. "They'll be in the Mimicmon section by now."

"Where is it?" Kari asked them urgently.

**00000000000**

Alone on the Bridge, Grunmon suddenly became aware of an alarm buzzer flashing on and off on his control console. Pressing a button the monitor lit up to reveal Kari, Joe and the others leaving the main staging area down the left hand corridor.

"I don't _**believe**_ this!" Grunmon said angrily to himself as he flicked a communications switch. "Robomon," he thundered. "Go and find Daemon and Dragomon, then all three of you report to the Bridge at once!"

**00000000000**

In the Mimicmon section Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup and Brock along with their friends the Digidestined and their Digimon, continued to suffer under the affects of the brain copying process. However their cries and pleas WERE affecting Pearl, she was clutching her head in agony as she continued to wrestle with her unstable thoughts. _**"AAAAAHHHHH!"**_ she suddenly screamed to her captives above all the noise of the machinery as they continued to suffer. _**"I CAN'T STAND ALL THIS CONFUSION IN MY MIND!"**_ she yelled to them angrily and slammed her hands down on the control console turning the machinery off. Once she'd done this Pearl took out the dampening device that was in her pocket and smashed it on the floor.

"Thankyou Professor," Izzy sighed in painful relief.

"You've done the right thing," Tentomon said in weak agreement. "Now release us."

"What about the guards?" Pearl asked as she started to go around the room disconnecting everyone from the mattresses and headsets one by one.

"Veemon and I will take care of them," Davis said confidently as Pearl released them.

"You bet we will," Veemon said eagerly. "Now that that dampening device has been destroyed we can have a bit of action at last!"

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked as she and Piplup stretched their cramped limbs.

"Just you watch this!" T.K said to them cheerfully as Davis took back his Digivice from Pearl and got out the Digi-Egg of Courage stored within it.

"Your Digimon can evolve?" Brock said in astonishment.

"Yep!" Patamon said proudly. "In a very special way."

"_Veemon armour digivolve to…Flamedramon the Fire of Courage!"_

Ash and his friends watched in amazement as Veemon suddenly changed into a tall human sized version of himself with longer arms, legs, ears and tail. His head, chest, hands, legs and feet were covered by flame coloured armour with metal spikes sticking out of his feet, hands and a long blade sticking out of his head.

"Piplup!" Piplup cried in amazement.

"Is that REALLY Veemon?" Dawn said in awe.

"I sure am!" Flamedramon replied proudly. "But while I'm like this just call me Flamedramon."

"Wow can you all do that?" Ash asked the Digidestined excitedly.

"In many different ways," Tai said impatiently. "But we'll tell you about it later, Davis call the guards in here."

"My pleasure," Davis said before raising his voice. "Hey out there!" he called. "Can you give us a hand for a minute?"

The door slid open to reveal both a single Divermon and Solidermon, they weren't very alert but at the sight of Flamedramon their eyes widened in horror. But before they could do anything Flamedramon raised his arms and shouted, "Flaming Fist!" Immediately several fireballs erupted from Flamedramon's armoured hands and struck the evil Digimon head on instantly blasting them away into data fragments.

"You know after all we've been through today," Davis said dusting his hands off. "I feel curiously better after that."

"So do I," Flamedramon said in agreement.

"Don't get cocky you two," Yolei reminded them. "We're a long way from being free yet."

"That was the most incredible fire attack I've ever seen!" Ash said still amazed at what he had just seen.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu said in agreement.

"So what do we do now?" Pearl asked her friends. "My mind could cloud over at any minute."

"We find Matt and the others," Sora said decisively.

"Then we get back to Joe and Kari," Biyomon added.

"But you don't understand," Pearl said worriedly. "If my conditioning comes back I might end up turning on you."

"That's a chance we'll have to take," Cody said grimly.

"Cody's right," said Armadillomon. "Now let's out of here!"

**00000000000**

At that very moment the still disguised Matt and Ken, along with all their friends, had reached the door in the left hand corridor which led to the small room before the Mimicmon section. Ken opened the door and urged the others through it, while Matt kept watch. "Shut the door quick!" he hissed as he followed them in once they were all through. "More Solidermon are coming!"

Ken quickly operated the controls and the door slid closed before the Solidermon could spot them. Turning around he saw that his friends were all looking down sadly at the dead bodies of the real Colonel Bragen and his bomb squad.

"These soldiers weren't here when we last came," Gabumon said quickly. "Who are they?"

"It's all that's left of poor Colonel Bragen and his men," Kari said sadly.

"They were replaced by Digimon fakes at the Chateau," Gatomon explained to the others.

"I was wondering what had happened to them," Joe said quietly

"You don't think they're going to do that to our friends and us do you?" Gomamon asked in sudden worry.

"No chance!" Matt said fiercely. "Let's get in there!"

They moved to the far door which slid open to reveal Ash and all the others, apparently free and ready to escape looking at them in astonishment.

**00000000000**

On the Bridge the monitor now showed all the reunited friends in the Mimicmon section with their Pokémon and Digimon. They were all sharing a joyous round of introductions and explanations.

"Well Dragomon," Daemon said mockingly to the Sea Monster Digimon. "Thanks to your Divermon's inability to capture the Digidestined roaming around this base, they have released _**ALL**_ of our prisoners."

"Oh really?" Dragomon snapped angrily. "I didn't see your Solidermon doing anything!"

"Stop this pointless arguing!" Grunmon's voice lashed out like a whip. "And get after them before they get away!"

"At once," Dragomon nodded turning to Robomon. "Call out my special Divermon guard and have them assemble at the double!"

"Right away," Robomon said moving to his console.

**00000000000**

In the Mimicmon section all the introductions and explanations were brought to an abrupt end, when Joe looked up and saw the security camera in the corner of the room looking down at them. "We've been found out!" he said urgently.

"Time to be off then!" Gomamon said decisively

"Good idea!" Izzy said opening the door. "Let's go!"

"Wait a minute," Ash called after his departing friends. "I want to leave them a going away present, don't you Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said eagerly.

"Pip, Piplup!" Piplup said to Dawn.

"You want to help too huh Piplup?" Dawn said to her partner. "Okay then, use Whirlpool on this Mimicmon equipment!"

With a cry of "Piiiiiiplup!" Piplup spat out a huge whirlpool of water from his mouth and splashed all over the Mimicmon equipment. This caused all the machinery to short out in a shower of sparks and the cabinets containing the unfinished Mimicmon to explode.

"Nice work Dawn!" Ash said in approval. "Now its our turn! Pikachu use Thunder on that wet equipment!"

With a cry of "PI-KA-CHUUUUUU!" Pikachu released a huge bolt of electricity striking the still smoking Mimicmon equipment head on. This attack caused the control console and main computer to explode into smoky flaming fragments.

"Right!" Ash said in satisfaction to Dawn. "This means no more Mimicmon can be made!"

**00000000000**

"My equipment!" Grunmon said angrily to himself as he watched Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Piplup leave the now wrecked Mimicmon section on his monitor. "Robomon!" he yelled furiously.

"Yes master?"

"Get down to the Mimicmon section and do a damage assessment, I need to know if that equipment can be repaired."

"As you command," Robomon said quickly leaving the Bridge.

"As for you Daemon," Grunmon said to his remaining servant. "Inform Dragomon that the prisoners are trying to escape using the Time Corridor!"

**00000000000**

When Ash and Dawn along with their Pokémon caught up with Brock and the Digidestined, they found Professor Pearl hard at work on the controls of the Time Corridor.

"We are we going?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Back to the Chateau," Brock told her. "To get rid of those cylinders."

"That is the _**best**_ news I've heard all day," Mimi said in relief.

"I don't suppose you know what is in those cylinders in the Chateau kitchen?" Palmon asked Pearl.

"A virus specially designed by Grunmon to kill _**ALL**_ forms of pure blooded human, Digimon and Pokémon life," Pearl said without looking up. "After your Mimicmon doubles had done their assassination work, they were to use the virus to wipe out all life in the Pokémon World, Digital World, Earth AND the Dark Ocean."

"But that's crazy!" Tai cried in disbelief. "If Grunmon does that he'll wipe himself too!"

"Unless he's not a proper Digimon," Agumon said suggestively. "Remember the virus is to wipe out _pure blooded_ creatures in all the four worlds."

"Even if that is true," Izzy said thoughtfully. "WHY do it? He'll just be the master of four dead worlds."

"I have a question," Tentomon spoke up. "Why did Grunmon hide his virus cylinders in the Old Chateau?"

"They were safer there," Pearl told him. "If they were hidden on Earth or the Digital World they would have been discovered. They also acted as a lure," she went on. "With the bomb squad replaced with Mimicmon, Grunmon had someone to guard the Chateau and to capture Ash and his friends as well as you Digiestined without arousing suspicion."

"And we walked right into it without even realising it," Brock said bitterly. "However before we _or_ the bomb squad turned up Team Rocket got there and they were brainwashed to try and get us."

"But before that Grunmon grabbed Ken, Wormmon, Gabumon and myself" Matt said completing the puzzle. "Just on the off chance Team Rocket would fail."

"That's because he _**knew**_ we'd eventually come after you," Biyomon exclaimed.

At that moment the door to the Time Corridor slid open with its usual electronic hum.

"Got it!" Pearl said in triumph.

"Alright," Tai said decisively. "The rest of you go back to the Chateau and destroy those cylinders."

"Where are we going?" Agumon asked his partner.

"To confront Grunmon!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Matt snorted. "He's on the Bridge of this Sea Base and you have to take a special lift to get there."

"And unless you have the proper code," Gabumon told him. "You can't get up there."

"I know the codes," Pearl spoke up. "I can get you up there."

"Great!" Tai said happily.

"We'll show you the way," Wormmon told him. "We know where the lift is."

"If Ken's going then so are we," Yolei said firmly.

"That's right," Hawkmon said coming to his partner's support.

"Pikachu and I are coming too!" Ash said determinedly.

"Me too!" Dawn added. "Our world is being threatened and I want to know why!"

With their minds made up Tai, Agumon, Ash and the others followed Ken and Wormmon to the Bridge. While the rest of the Digidestined, along with Brock, took the Time Corridor back to the Chateau.

**00000000000**

Watching everything from his chair, Grunmon chuckled to himself as he watched Ash and his friend's journey to the Bridge on his monitor. "So here you come at last Ash Ketchum!" he said triumphantly. "You think you and your friends can defeat me by confronting me in person? You'll soon find out that I am just FULL of surprises!"

* * *

><p>Well now Ash and his friends, along with the Digidestined, know the whole plan Grunmon has for the four worlds. Question is…can they stop him with Pearl's help? Is she reliable? Or will her conditioning come back? You'll find out in the next chapter where Grunmon's identity will be revealed to all! In the meantime read and review like always and thanks again to Rohan my Beta Reader for Beta Reading this chapter. See you next update! Later!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Here we are at Chapter 10 people! Now we'll see who Grunmon REALLY is and IF Ash, Dawn, Brock and their friends the Digidestined can defeat him along with his evil plan. Enjoy yourselves!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Pokémon or Digimon characters. Pokémon belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc**. And Digimon belong to **Toei Animation** The only thing _**I**_ own are the characters Pokémon and Digimon I make up myself.

**Special Note:** This story is based on two of my favourite Doctor Who episodes **'Resurrection of the Daleks' **by **'Eric Saward'** and** 'Timelash'** by **'Glen McCoy.'** It is also dedicated to the two late great Doctor Who actresses **'Caroline John'** and **'Mary Tamm' **who played the characters **'Elizabeth (Liz) Shaw'** and **'Romana I'**. All Doctor Who fans (myself included) will miss them, we shall indeed. This story is a tip of the hat to the Doctor Who series and its characters; I don't own ANY of them they belong to the **BBC. **So please don't sue me, this story is purely for entertainment purposes as I like writing stories.

* * *

><p><strong>PART TEN:<strong>

Somewhere in a different part of Sea Base One, Dragomon was leading a squad of his Divermon towards the main staging area. Suddenly a nearby intercom on the wall next to Dragomon gave a bleep and he reached over to answer it. "Yes?"

'_**This is Grunmon,'**_ the intercom crackled._** 'The Digidestined have left the main staging area and have used the Time Corridor to return to the Chateau. They're planning to destroy the cylinders, get after them! I've already alerted the Mimicmon bomb squad to delay them until you get there.'**_

"We shall do as you say at once master," Dragomon said obediently. So saying he turned the intercom off, and proceeded leading his Divermon servants on their way again.

**00000000000**

The door to the secret lift slid open allowing Pearl, Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup and the others to emerge into the open. They found themselves in a circular corridor with several other doors built into the wall, obviously other secret lifts, which went off to the left and right of their position. In front of them was a single important looking door marked **'BRIDGE: Authorised Digimon **_**ONLY**_**.'**

"This is the place," Pearl said to them.

"Then let's do this!" Ash said determinedly.

"Alright," Tai said quietly. "But let's be careful."

Operating the door control, the small group of Digidestined and two Pokémon trainers entered the Bridge to find Daemon waiting from them. Next to Daemon was Grunmon, who was still sitting in his chair with his back to them.

"Welcome fools," Daemon said to them cheerfully. "We were wondering when you would turn up. It's _so_ nice to see you again, especially YOU Ken."

"I wish I could say the feeling was mutual," Ken said glaring angrily at Daemon.

"We know about your master's plan," Ash said angrily. "And we're here to stop him."

"What you'd actually try to destroy one of your own kind?" Daemon said in mock astonishment.

"Own kind?" Dawn said jumping on this statement. "You mean Grunmon is a human?"

"Not really," Daemon said mysteriously.

"Glad to hear it," Yolei said in relief. "Because there is no _**WAY**_ any human would do something so despicable."

"Ah well that can hardly be said for our master Grunmon," Daemon said proudly. "He is the most _luminous_ force in the entire Dark Ocean."

"Really?" Hawkmon said unimpressed by Daemon's boast. "He hasn't been very bright about all this so far."

Just as Hawkmon finished saying this Grunmon turned his chair around to face them. "Neither have you Digidestined," he said to them mockingly.

"I thought you said your master _wasn't _human?" Tai said to Daemon as he looked Grunmon up and down.

"I would be extremely careful about what you people say about me," Grunmon said warningly to Tai.

"We'll say anything we like about an evil being like you!" Agumon said coming to the defence of this partner.

"Just tell us one thing," Ash asked Grunmon. "How do you know so much about my world and the Pokémon living in it?"

"Come closer," Grunmon said beckoning Ash with his finger. "Now look at me closely Ash Ketchum, think back to your journey through the Kanto Region's Pokémon Battle Frontier. To the time when you last saw this," he pointed to something on his cloak.

Moving cautiously forward Ash and Pikachu saw that Grunmon was wearing a badge that looked a lot like the Earth Badge; the only difference was this badge was black and had a red ruby in its centre.

"No!" Ash cried in disbelief his eyes widening in horror as sudden realization hit him. "No it CAN'T be you! It _**CAN'T**_ be you!"

"Ash what is it?" Dawn asked her friend in great concern, for she had never seen him this shocked and afraid before.

"Oh but it _**IS**_ Ash Ketchum!" Grunmon said triumphantly as he threw back his cowled hood to reveal his identity. Grunmon was a humanoid about twenty six years old, five feet, eight inches tall with blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. His face was a dark greenish colour the skin flaking away in 1's and 0's like his twisted clawed hands were. "I Grunmon am Professor Edward Green, the Pokémon Darkling!"

"_**What?!"**_ Dawn exclaimed in disbelief. "_**YOU'RE **_the Pokémon Darkling? But you _**can't**_ be! That's just a story to frighten young Pokémon trainers!"

"Would someone _please_ tell us what the hell is going on here?" Yolei shouted angrily. She was deeply confused like the rest of her friends at the scene being played out before them, and wanted some answers.

"I'll be glad to tell you," Ash said grimly. He then proceeded to tell the Digidestined the story of the Pokémon Darkling, and how it was a story used to scare Pokémon trainers on how NOT to train their Pokémon. After he finished Ash then told them the origin of the story, including all his encounters with Green during his travels.

"The last time we met," Ash said finishing his story. "Green had been helping Missingo an artificial Glitch Pokémon, which had been imprisoned in the Pokémon Battle Tower, to escape its imprisonment. It ended up possessing Green and so to save my world, I battled Missingo and captured it in a Master Ball, an advanced version of a regular Pokéball. But when I did the Master Ball vanished with the Missingo possessed Green with it," he glared at his enemy. "I often wondered what had happened to you."

"Allow me to indulge you," Green smiled. "When I was captured in the Master Ball with Missingo, it used Teleport to escape into the Digital Vortex. Once in the Vortex my Missingo possessed body was painfully fragmented into millions of atoms. But our sheer will to survive _**saved**_ us! We managed to _**REFORM**_ ourselves but the amazing thing was he had become one _**NEW**_ being! Grunmon! Only an idiot like you Ash wouldn't know that **'Grun'** is German for Green! I am now a Human/ Pokémon/ Digimon hybrid, the most _**powerful**_ being in existence!"

"If that's the case," Ken spoke up. "Why is your data so unstable?"

"Because my combined data isn't compatible with each other they constantly reject themselves," Green informed him. "It is only the sheer power of my will that keeps me from dissolving into nothing."

"That was until you came here isn't it?" Agumon said grimly.

"Yeah," Tai nodded. "A place of pure evil like the Dark Ocean must have been the perfect place to stabilize yourself, and that's when you met Dragomon and Daemon."

"Correct," Green said in confirmation. "I ended their fighting, and then told them of whole new worlds to conquer not _**just**_ Earth and the Digital World. After that they were only too willing to help me."

"He also promised us the chance to have revenge on you Digidestined," Daemon said evilly. "_**And**_ to get my Dark Spores off you Ken at long last!"

"You and Dragomon are both working for a madman you know that don't you Daemon?!" Ash said vehemently to the Demon Lord Digimon. "He's just _using_ you to achieve his own ends!"

"You will show more respect for Grunmon," Daemon said warningly to Ash.

"Will you shut up and _**listen?**_" Dawn said angrily before turning to Green. "We know your plan so Brock has taken the others back to the Chateau to get rid of those cylinders."

"Piplup!" Piplup said in confirmation.

"Yes I know," Green said calmly. "But they won't get far. I have alerted the Mimicmon guarding the Chateau and Dragomon along with his Divermon will soon recapture them. So when I have repaired my Mimicmon section, your Mimicmon doubles will carry out their assassination mission. Then they will release my virus to destroy _**all**_ life on Earth, the Digital World, the Dark Ocean _**AND**_ the Pokémon World."

"So what if they do?" Wormmon asked. "You'll just be the ruler of four dead worlds."

"No I won't," Green smiled. "Because I intend to populate _**all**_ the four worlds with Human/ Pokémon/ Digimon hybrids like myself."

"NO!" Daemon said angrily all of a sudden. "You promised Dragomon and myself control over Earth _**and**_ the Digital World! You never said anything about this virus madness!"

"Well Green," Ash said mockingly. "It appears one of your servants has a problem with your plan."

"You will not destroy _**my**_ worlds!" Daemon thundered. "I am Daemon the Demon Lord Digimon and I will not let you!"

"Idiot," Green said casually and flicked a switch on the armrest of his chair. Immediately a gun barrel emerged just below the switch and a beam of orange light hit Daemon, causing him to scream out in painful agony. For a few seconds Daemon was held in the beam twisting and turning helplessly, then the beam increased in power and his cries died away as he was finally deleted altogether.

"What the hell was that?!" Yolei exclaimed in horror at what she had just seen.

"At a guess," Ken said bitterly. "A data deletion beam. I don't know whenever to be impressed or disgusted."

Just then the monitor behind Green lit up to show some Solidermon leaving one of the secret lifts and heading towards the Bridge.

"We've got company," Pearl said urgently.

"Get out there and deal with them," Ash instructed her. We'll deal with Green."

"Hawkmon and I will give you a hand," Yolei said as they followed Pearl to the Bridge door.

"So you want to battle me?" Green said to his enemies getting up from his chair. "Just you _**try**_ and destroy me!"

**00000000000**

Back in the Chateau, Brock and the rest of the Digidestined were cautiously making their way down the hallway of the second floor towards the stairs. When they had emerged from the Time Corridor there was no sign of Colonel Bragen or his bomb squad, however they weren't taking any chances.

"So far so good," Palmon said quietly.

"Shhhhh!" Mimi hissed to her partner. "We don't want the bomb squad to know we're here."

Unfortunately for the small group of friends, the Mimicmon bomb squad _already_ knew that they had intruders. At that moment they were hiding in the double bedroom near the stairs in ambush.

"It's the escaped prisoners," Sergeant Caller reported as he ducked back into the bedroom his gun and Pokéball at the ready.

"They are to be recaptured at once," Bragen said getting out his gun and Pokéball. "Orders from Grunmon." They waited for a minute or two for their enemies to get closer to the stairs then Bragen shouted **"NOW!"**

As the bomb squad jumped out into the open Matt yelled out "Take cover!"

Everyone scattered as the bomb squad opened fire with their guns, then released their two Magnemite, Caller's Magneton and Bragen's Magnezone.

"I thought our luck had been too good," Joe muttered to Gomamon and Brock who was hiding with them.

"Well now that we can digivolve again," Gomamon reminded his partner. "I think our luck is about to change!"

"What are you talking about?" Brock asked in puzzlement.

"Just watch," Gomamon winked.

"You guys are asking for it!" Matt yelled to the attacking bomb squad as he got out his digivice. "Ready Gabumon?"

"Ready Matt!"

"_Gabumon warpdigivolve to…MetalGarurumon!"_

To Brock's amazement Gabumon changed into a large wolf like creature that was protected by dark blue metal armour, which covered everything except his feet and the bottom part of his mouth. He had a pair of yellow metallic wings sticking out of his back and a yellow bladed tail completing his appearance.

"Say hi to MetalGarurumon!" Matt said to Brock and the bomb squad. "Now let them have it partner!"

"Metal Wolf Snout!" MetalGarurumon shouted and fired off four energy beams from four laser sites on his snout. The attack hit one of the Mimicmon soldiers and his Magnemite head on, which caused them to dissolve into data particles within seconds.

"That's one down!" Davis said brightly.

"Magne force," Bragen ordered his remaining soldiers and their Pokémon. "Use Thunder Wave!"

"Look out Matt, MetalGarurumon!" Brock yelled getting out a Pokéball of his own. "Go Sudowoodo!"

To the Digidestined's surprise out of the Pokéball emerged a strange brown rock like Pokémon, which looked more like a tree. It was about three feet, eleven inches tall with black eyes. He had green rocks on the end of his arms making them look like leaves, completing his tree like appearance was a pair of stone branches growing out of his head. "Sudowoodo!" he said giving Brock an obedient salute.

"Quick Sudowoodo!" Brock ordered his Pokémon. "Block that Thunder Wave and use Protect on yourself!"

Obediently the rock Pokémon stood in front of Matt and MetalGarurumon and then his body was surrounded by a powerful glow. When the Thunder Wave struck Sudowoodo it didn't affect him at all.

"The Thunder Wave didn't work!" Mimi said in amazement.

"What kind of plant Pokémon is that?" Palmon said in puzzlement.

"Let me check," Matt said getting out the Pokédex he and Ken had taken from Sea Base One.

'**Sudowoodo,'** the Pokédex said in its robotic voice. **'The Imitation Pokémon. Although it always pretends to be a tree, its composition appears more similar to rock than to vegetation.'**

"It's a rock Pokémon?" Sora said in astonishment.

"That's right," Brock said in confirmation. "Pokémon like the ones in the Magne force are weak against rock and fire types."

"Sudowoodo!" Sudowoodo saluted in confirmation.

"That gives me an idea," Izzy said brightly. "Cody!" he hissed. "When I give you the signal you and Armadillomon give Matt, MetalGarurumon and Sudowoodo a hand."

"Got it," Cody and Armadillomon said together.

"What have you got planned Izzy?" Tentomon asked his partner curiously.

"Something to take out these Mimicmon once and for all," Izzy told him before turning to Rotom and his friends who were waiting at a respectable distance.

"Rotom," he said to the Plasma Pokémon. "I want you and your friends to sneak up behind the bomb squad and attack them from behind."

"Rotom! Rotom!" Rotom said confidently before leading his fellow Pokémon away out a nearby window.

"Okay," Izzy called to Cody and Armadillomon. "Go for it!"

"Right!" Cody said getting out his Digivice and the Digi-Egg of Knowledge. "Are you ready Armadillomon?"

"I'm all set Cody!"

"_Armadillomon armour digivolve to…Digmon the Drill of Knowledge!"_

"Wow!" Brock said in wonderment as he watched Armadillomon turn into a yellow armoured bug like Digimon. He had a pair of yellow and red armoured antenna on the top of his head; some wings folded behind his armoured body and on the end of his arms were a pair of drills which matched the drill attached to the end of his nose.

"Let them have it Digmon!" Cody called to his partner.

"Gold Rush!" Digmon cried firing his drills towards the bomb squad like missiles causing them to scatter.

As this was happening Rotom, Gastly and the Wurmple entered through another window behind the unsuspecting Mimicmon. However a sudden movement caught Colonel Bragen's eye and he spun around with his gun at the ready. However before he could do anything the two Wurmple used a combined String Shot to tie Bragen up from head to toe. At the same time Rotom and the Gastly used a Confuse Ray on Sergeant Caller, the remaining solider and the three remaining Pokémon they had.

When Matt saw their enemies staggering about in confusion he yelled to Brock and the others, "Now!"

"Right!" Brock cried back. "Sudowoodo use Sucker Punch!"

"Sudo-woodo!" Sudowoodo cried rushing forward and punching Magnezone with a massive punch causing it to dissolve into data bits within seconds. Another follow up punch got rid of the false Colonel Bragen as well.

"This is for the _**REAL**_ Colonel Bragen and his men!" Matt shouted to the two remaining Mimicmon.

"Giga Missile!" MetalGarurumon yelled and fired a freezing missile from his chest.

"Gold Rush!" Digmon cried as he fired off his drills again.

The confused Mimicmon soldiers couldn't stand up to two such powerful attacks, within seconds they and their false Pokémon were blasted to bits as well.

"Well that got rid of those Mimicmon," Sora said coming out of hiding with Biyomon and the others.

"We'd better hurry up though," Joe said worriedly. "Once Grunmon finds out what's going, on he'll probably send Daemon or Dragomon to come and get us."

As Joe finished speaking they all heard the familiar electronic hum of the Time Corridor coming from the living room.

"Sounds like they're here already," Gomamon said grimly.

"Matt," T.K said to his brother. "You take the others downstairs and destroy the cylinders, Patamon and I will deal with whoever turns up."

"So will we," Kari said getting her Digivice ready.

"Us too!" Davis and Flamedramon said together eagerly.

"Okay then," Matt said to them. "Good luck!"

"Ready Kari?" T.K asked his friend as the others hurried away.

"Ready!" Kari said brightly.

"So are we!" Patamon and Gatomon said together.

"_Patamon digivolve to…Angemon!"_

"_Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon!"_

Brock, who was the last one to do down the stairs, looked on in awe as Patamon and Gatomon changed into a male and female humanoid Digimon. Both had long blonde hair, six feathered wings and they were dressed in white, however Angemon's clothes were mixture of blue and white while Angewomon's clothes were pink and white. They were also helmets that covered their eyes giving them the appearance of blind prophets.

Just then Dragomon and his Divermon entered the hallway causing Brock to stop looking and run off down the stairs.

"So," Dragomon sneered at the three Digidestined and their Digimon blocking his way. "You seek to battle us?"

"That's right!" Davis said confidently.

"As you wish," Dragomon said turning to his Divermon followers. "Destroy them," he ordered. "Destroy them _**ALL!**_"

* * *

><p>Well there you have it dear readers; Grunmon is Edward Green the Pokémon Darkling! I thank everyone who worked that out and DIDN'T say anything spoiling the surprise for other readers. Can Ash and his group defeat the evil scientist now that he is a human Pokémon/ Digimon hybrid? And can Brock and his group destroy the virus cylinders while T.K, Kari and Davis hold off Dragomon? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out the answers. In the meantime thanks again to Rohan for Beta Reading this chapter and see you all soon!

**Author's Notes:** To all my readers, yes I am _**AWARE**_ there is a character called Green in the world of Pokémon. However when I first thought up and wrote these stories I was _**UNAWARE **_of that fact at the time so don't bother pointing it out to me. Rest assured MY character also called Green is my OWN creation. I just thought a name like Edward Green sounded good for a scientific villain who is a disgraced Trainer/Professor.


	11. Chapter 11

This is what you waited to see people, Chapter 11 of my story! Now we'll see if our friends can defeat Green and his insane plans for Earth, The Digital World, The Dark Ocean AND the Pokémon World! Enjoy yourselves!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Pokémon or Digimon characters. Pokémon belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc**. And Digimon belong to **Toei Animation** The only thing _**I**_ own are the characters Pokémon and Digimon I make up myself.

**Author's Notes:** To all my readers, yes I am _**AWARE**_ there is a character called Green in the world of Pokémon. However when I first thought up and wrote these stories I was _**UNAWARE **_of that fact at the time so don't bother pointing it out to me. Rest assured MY character also called Green is my OWN creation. I just thought a name like Edward Green sounded good for a scientific villain who is a disgraced Trainer/Professor.

**Special Note:** This story is based on two of my favourite Doctor Who episodes **'Resurrection of the Daleks' **by **'Eric Saward'** and** 'Timelash'** by **'Glen McCoy.'** It is also dedicated to the two late great Doctor Who actresses **'Caroline John'** and **'Mary Tamm' **who played the characters **'Elizabeth (Liz) Shaw'** and **'Romana I'**. They both played very clever scientific companions for the Doctor. This story is a tip of the hat to the Doctor Who series and its characters; I don't own ANY of them they belong to the **BBC. **So please don't sue me, this story is purely for entertainment purposes as I like writing stories.

* * *

><p><strong>PART ELEVEN:<strong>

On the Bridge Green stood waiting patiently, silently mocking his enemies to make a move on him.

"Let's do this!" Tai said getting out his Digivice.

"_Agumon warpdigivolve to…WarGreymon!"_

To Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Piplup's amazement Agumon changed into a large orange armoured dinosaur like Digimon. He had armour covering his head, legs, upper body, shoulders and a pair of large metal spiked gauntlets covering his hands. On his back was a large shield that divided in two, like wings with the crest of courage on it.

"That's incredible!" Dawn said in awe of the transformation she had just seen.

"Oh yeah?" Ken said getting out his own Digivice. "You just watch this!"

"_Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon!"_

Wormmon changed into a tall green armoured bug-like humanoid complete with large red bug eyes, green and red striped antenna and four sets of wings tucked neatly behind his back.

"Oh _**VERY**_ impressive!" Green sneered to his opponents.

"You're out numbered Green," Ash said warningly to the evil scientist. "Don't make this any harder on yourself."

"I have no intention of doing that," Green said casually. "Green Blaster!" he suddenly shouted lifting his arms and firing off a powerful green energy beam.

The Digidestined and their friends quickly scattered, just as the beam hit where they had been standing and exploded.

"Mega Claw!" WarGreymon shouted and slashed Green with what he liked to call his 'Dramon Destroyer' gauntlets.

Green staggered under this powerful attack but quickly recovered. "Green Death!" he roared as green lightning bolts started to fall from the roof like a deadly rain.

Stingmon ran close to Green dodging the lightning bolts and shouted, "Insect Lord!" Immediately he released a swarm of insects with stingers on their abdomens and furiously attacked Green.

"Annoying Parasites!" Green yelled furiously. He flung out his arms and spun around really fast creating a whirlwind, which blew the insects away splattering them on the walls.

"That was a Whirlwind Attack!" Ash said in amazement.

"Well if Green can use Pokémon attacks," Dawn said determinedly. "Then I guess it's up to us. Piplup use Peck!"

"Pikachu follow it up with a Quick Attack!" Ash ordered his partner.

"As if your Pokémon will do any better than your Digimon friends!" Green laughed as Piplup and Pikachu charged forward towards him. "Let's see if you remember _this_ attack…Mega Level Blast!" he shouted. He then fired off a powerful blue energy blast from his right hand, which sent Pikachu and Piplup flying through the air like leaves.

"Piplup!" Dawn screamed.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried in dismay.

"Hit him now WarGreymon!" Tai encouraged his partner. "While Green's distracted!"

Gathering all the energy within the atmosphere and concentrating it into one spot, WarGreymon gave a cry of "Nova Force!" and fired the attack as a super-dense, high-temperate fireball energy shot.

Green, sensing the attack, turned around to face it and countered it with another Mega Level Blast; there was a huge explosion which knocked the Digidestined off their feet. When it cleared WarGreymon and Stingmon had dedigivolved back into their original forms.

"They're Rookies again!" Ken cried in dismay.

"Of course they are," Green said simply. "No Digimon or Pokémon can withstand my Mega Level Blast!"

"Damm it!" Ash muttered to himself as he held Pikachu in his arms.

"What's that attack Green used?" Dawn asked Ash as she checked Piplup for injuries.

"It was Missingo's own personal attack," Ash replied angrily. "Its very powerful and destructive as you can see. We can't fight Green this way! We need something else…" Looking around the Bridge Ash's eyes lit up as he spotted Green's chair with its inbuilt data deletion beam. "We can use that for a start! You distract Green from the others I'll get to the chair."

During this exchange Green was still focused on the helpless Agumon and Stingmon who were being shielded by Tai and Ken. "You Digidestined are fools!" he yelled to them. "You _**seriously**_ think you can destroy _**me?!**_ I possess powers of _both_ Pokémon _**AND**_ Digimon, you are _**powerless**_ against me!"

"That doesn't mean we can't try!" Dawn said drawing out a Pokéball and throwing it. "Go Pachirisu!" she cried.

What emerged from the Pokéball with a cheerful cry of "Pachi, Pachi!" was a small white squirrel like Pokémon. He was about one foot, four inches tall with black eyes, yellow cheeks, blue ears and a large blue stripe that ran up along the length of his tail.

"Pachirisu use Swift on Green!" Dawn instructed her Pokémon.

Jumping up into the air Pachirisu quickly released an attack of several large stars at Green. The evil scientist spun around and swung his left fist backwards, "Mega Punch!" he roared and brought his fist forward punching Pachirisu clear across the Bridge onto the furthest wall.

"Oh no Pachirisu!" Dawn cried in horror running towards her defeated Pokémon.

"You just don't know when you're beat do you?" Green said to them smugly.

"Neither do you Green," Ash said suddenly.

At the sound of Ash's voice Green turned to see Ash and Pikachu at his chair with a finger poised over the data deletion beam switch.

"Don't try anything Green!" Ash said warningly.

"You are _**really**_ becoming an irritant to me Ash!" Green said with restrained fury.

"_**Don't **_try anything!" Ash snapped as Green started to move. "If you do I'll use your own weapon against you!"

"We've been down this road before Ash," Green said confidently. "You won't destroy me!"

"You've got ten seconds!" Ash shouted as Green advanced.

"Ash blast him!" Tai yelled urgently.

"Do it quickly or he'll destroy you!" Agumon added.

Realising that his friends were right and there was no reasoning with Green; Ash closed his eyes and flicked the switch. Everyone closed their eyes as the orange beam of light struck Green head on causing him to scream in painful agony. For a few seconds Green was held in the beam twisting and turning helplessly then, like Daemon before him, the beam increased in power and Green's cries died away as he was finally deleted altogether.

"I'm sorry Professor," Ash said sadly to the now vanished Green as he and the others opened their eyes. "But you didn't leave us any choice."

**00000000000**

Outside the Bridge, Pearl was trying to send the two patrolling Solidermon off on their way, without arousing their suspicions. "Look," she said impatiently to them. "Don't argue with me, you're to report to Robomon at once."

Yolei and Hawkmon who were hiding nearby saw the Solidermon hesitate but they made no motion to leave.

"I think we need to give Pearl a hand," Yolei said quietly to her partner as she got out her Digivice and the Digi-Egg of Sincerity.

"I heartily agree with you," Hawkmon said preparing himself.

"_Hawkmon armour digivolve to…Shurimon the Samurai of Sincerity!"_

Hawkmon changed into a yellow eyed masked oriental warrior, complete with blue headband and a green cloak covering his white bodysuit. He had long green arms and legs that ended in three blades, like some ninja shuriken and on his back was another large bladed shuriken.

"Go get them Shurimon!" Yolei cried as he somersaulted into the open taking Pearl and the Solidermon completely by surprise.

"Double Stars!" Shurimon shouted and threw two of his shuriken at the Solidermon with amazing force. The stars sliced through the two evil Digimon, deleting them in an instant before they knew what had hit them.

"Why the hell did you do that for?!" Pearl snapped angrily to her two friends. "Those Solidermon may be missed!"

"You didn't look like you were making any progress with them," Yolei told her. "So we decided to give you a hand."

Before Pearl could reply she gripped her head in sudden pain and collapsed against the wall.

"What's wrong?" Shurimon asked in concern. "Are you alright?"

"It's my conditioning," Pearl said painfully. "It's coming back."

"You should have gone back to the Chateau with the others," Yolei said sadly to her.

"FREEZE!"

At the sound of the voice the trio spun around to see that another pair of Solidermon had appeared behind them.

"It's alright," Pearl said reassuringly to her friends. "It's just Colonel Bragen and Sergeant Caller."

"You fool those are _Solidermon!_" Shurimon yelled.

"Solider Shooter!" the two Solidermon yelled and fired their guns. One shot hit Pearl in the shoulder the other shot _**just**_ missed Yolei by mere inches, but before the Solidermon could attack again Shurimon was already on move.

"Ninja Wind!" Shurimon cried. He transformed his body into a hurricane of sharp leaves and small shuriken slicing the Solidermon to pieces.

"Yolei! Pearl! Are you alright?" Ken cried as he, Wormmon and the others ran out of the Bridge alerted by the noise.

"Yeah I'm fine," Yolei sighed in relief. "But Pearl is hurt."

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked moving towards the injured Pearl.

"Keep back!" Pearl snapped staggering backwards down the corridor. "I nearly got Yolei and her partner killed, I'm not safe to be around!"

"But you're hurt!" Ash protested. "You need medical attention."

"I can't control my mind!" Pearl shouted angrily. "I've got to get away from here!" by now she had reached one of the lifts and opened the doors. "Don't try and follow me or I might actually _**get**_ some of you killed next time!" Before anyone could protest Pearl disappeared into the lift the doors closing behind her.

"We should have stopped her," Agumon said to Tai.

"I have a feeling she meant what she said," Tai said sadly to his partner. "I just hope she'll be alright."

"So now what?"

"Now we get back to the Chateau, help the others defeat Dragomon and get rid of Green's cylinders," Ash said determinedly.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said in agreement.

**00000000000**

Somewhere on one of Sea Base One's lower levels, the doors to the secret lift slid open and Pearl staggered out into the corridor. "It's no good!" she moaned to herself. She leant against the wall with one hand on her injured shoulder and the other clutching her head. "I can't go on like this! I've got to be more positive…_**more**_ positive! Wait a minute…" she said in sudden realization. "This Base has a self destruct chamber…I should head for that. Yes…the self destruct chamber," with that thought in mind Pearl staggered off down the corridor.

**00000000000**

Back in the kitchen of the Old Chateau, Brock and the others were busy digging out the cylinders. While on the floor above them Kari, T.K and Davis, along with their Digimon partners kept battling to keep Dragomon and his followers at bay.

"Okay," Brock said in satisfaction as he dusted his hands off. "That's the last of cylinders dug out."

"The question is how do we get rid of them without releasing their contents?" Joe asked worriedly.

"Beats me," Gomamon said with a baffled shrug.

"Not to worry," Izzy said to them reassuringly. "I've got that worked out."

"Would you be kind enough to tell us what it is then?" Tentomon asked his partner politely.

"All in good time Tentomon," Izzy said patiently. "Now Cody I think you and Digmon should get upstairs and help the others."

"We'll come with you," Mimi said getting out her Digivice.

"Yeah it's about time we leant a hand," Palmon said preparing herself.

"_Palmon digivolve to…Togemon!"_

Brock looked on in wonder as Palmon changed into a large Haniwa-faced cactus, with a tuft of orange hair and was wearing a pair of red boxing gloves. However what happened next _really_ surprised him

"_Togemon digivolve to…Lillymon!"_

The large cactus Digimon then changed into a beautiful green eyed flower fairy like Digimon. She wore green boots with orange flowers on them, her body was covered in a lovely pink flower dress and her arms were covered in long green sleeves that ended in orange flowers that protected her hands. Growing out of the top of her head like a hat was a large pink flower and underneath this hat was her long green vine like hair. Out growing out of her back, completing her appearance were four sets of leaves like wings.

"Wow!" Brock said coming forward grabbing Lillymon's hand with his usual love struck face. "Who are you? You're just as lovely as Mimi is!"

"I'm Lillymon," the flower fairy Digimon giggled lightly. "The first form was my Champion form Togemon, this is my Ultimate form."

Before Brock could ask what she meant, Croagunk emerged from his Pokéball with his usual cry of "Croagunk!" and gave his trainer a Poison Jab to the back causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

"Your friend Croagunk is right," Izzy said to the injured Brock. "We'll explain all about the different forms of our Digimon later. But right now we need T.K and Angemon down here right away."

"We'll get them," Lillymon said as she and Mimi ran off with Cody and Digmon.

"I think you should go with them Matt," Sora said suggestively to her boyfriend and MetalGarurumon. "They'll need all the help they can get against Dragomon."

"You can count on us," Matt said giving her the thumbs up before hopping on MetalGarurumon and heading off for the stairs.

"Be careful!" Biyomon called after them.

"Why do you need T.K and Angemon here?" Brock asked Izzy as he got up off the floor.

"You'll see when they get here," Izzy told him.

**00000000000**

Upstairs in the hallway a fierce battle was taking place between the Digidestined and Dragomon's Divermon. Several of the Divermon had been deleted by Angemon, Angewomon and Flamedramon, but there were several others still remaining. As for Dragomon he was being pestered by Rotom along with his fellow Pokémon the Gastly and the Wurmple.

"Striking Fish!" two of the Divermon shouted as they fired off their harpoon guns.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon cried out. He dodged by the harpoons while shooting several fireballs from his fists deleting his Divermon attackers.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon said creating an energy arrow and firing it off, deleting another two Divermon with it.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon yelled firing a beam of energy from his fist deleting yet more Divermon.

"Nice one partner!" T.K said happily as he, Kari and Davis stood watching at a safe distance.

Dragomon was too busy to notice, he was still focusing his full attention on the six attacking Pokémon "You are _**REALLY**_ starting to annoy me!" he roared to them as he raised his left arm and shouted "Tentacle Claw!" Immediately all the tentacles in his left arm extended like snakes, however Rotom and his friends all manages to dodge out of the way pulling faces at their angry opponent enraging him further.

"Give it up Dragomon!" Davis said mockingly as Flamedramon and the others finished deleting the rest of his Divermon. "It's six against one so you should give up while you still have a chance!"

At that very moment the familiar electric hum of the Time Corridor was heard coming from the living room again. To the Digidestined's dismay a large group of Solidermon emerged into the hallway.

"You and your BIG mouth!" T.K said scornfully to Davis.

"Ha!" Dragomon laughed in triumph. "Who's outnumbered now?"

"_**We're**_ certainly not!" said a friendly voice.

Turning around Davis, T.K, Kari and their partners were relieved to see Matt, Cody, Mimi and their Digimon turn up.

"Are we glad to see you!" Kari said in relief. "Things were starting to get serious."

"That's precisely why we're here," Digmon said cheerfully. "To lend a hand."

"T.K you and Angemon get downstairs," Matt instructed his brother.

"Izzy needs you two to help them destroy the cylinders," MetalGarurumon explained.

"We'll deal with Dragomon," Mimi said as Lillymon got into a fighting position.

"Stop them!" Dragomon yelled to the Solidermon.

"Quick get going!" Cody shouted. "We've got this!"

"Gold Rush!" Digmon cried firing off his drills causing the Solidermon to scatter and start the fighting anew.

"Let's go T.K!" Angemon said grabbing his partner and making for the stairs.

"Bayonet Bomb!" several Solidermon cried throwing a couple of grenade like devices. As soon as the bombs hit the ground they exploded causing solid steel bayonet's to fall around the retreating duo like a deadly rain.

"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon cried bringing both her hands together which formed a large yellow flower. The flower then opened up which fired a blast of green energy that exploded in a shower of flowers on impact causing the Solidermon to be blasted to bits.

"You won't get away with this!" Dragomon yelled producing a large deadly trident and throwing it. "Forbidden Trident!"

**00000000000**

Back in the main staging area of Sea base One, Robomon and a mixed squad of Divermon and Solidermon were waiting at the entrance of the Time Corridor.

"We are ready to descend," the Divermon at the controls reported as he stepped back from the opening door.

"Alright," Robomon nodded. "Now remember," he said to his followers. "ALL the Digidestined AND the target humans are to be destroyed on sight."

"Yes sir," the Divermon and Solidermon said obediently. They then followed Robomon into the Time Corridor the door sliding closed behind them.

As the door finished closing Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and the others entered the staging area.

"Can you work this thing Ken?" Yolei asked her boyfriend.

"You bet I can," Ken said moving to the control panel.

"Leaving so soon?" said a familiar voice causing them all to spin around. "I wouldn't hear of it! _**I**_ decide when you can leave!"

The voice had come from behind the Data-Lash and to everyone's horror out stepped _**Green**_ alive, well and smiling a smile of evil victory.

* * *

><p>Well! Green is STILL around despite apparently being 'deleted' by Ash! How did he survive? What about Pearl? Will she decide WHOSE side she's on in time? And what is Izzy's plan to destroy the cylinders using T.K and Angemon? Will Dragomon, Robomon and their followers stop him and the others? Thanks to my Beta Reader Rohan for his help going over this chapter out like always. In the meantime read and review and see you next chapter for all the answers! Later!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

My dear friends…here is what you have been waiting for, the LAST chapter of my Pokémon/Digimon story! I hope you enjoy this because I did my best with this chapter, enjoy yourselves as all your questions will hopefully be answered!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Pokémon or Digimon characters. Pokémon belong to **Nintendo/Creatures Inc/GAME FREAK Inc**. And Digimon belong to **Toei Animation** The only thing _**I**_ own are the characters Pokémon and Digimon I make up myself.

**Author's Notes:** To all my readers, yes I am _**AWARE**_ there is a character called Green in the world of Pokémon. However when I first thought up and wrote these stories I was _**UNAWARE **_of that fact at the time so don't bother pointing it out to me. Rest assured MY character also called Green is my OWN creation. I just thought a name like Edward Green sounded good for a scientific villain who is a disgraced Trainer/Professor.

**Special Note:** This story is based on two of my favourite Doctor Who episodes **'Resurrection of the Daleks' **by **'Eric Saward'** and** 'Timelash'** by **'Glen McCoy.'** It is also dedicated to the two late great Doctor Who actresses **'Caroline John'** and **'Mary Tamm' **who played the characters **'Elizabeth (Liz) Shaw'** and **'Romana I'**. Their contribution has helped Doctor Who last till this very day, bless them. This story is a tip of the hat to the Doctor Who series and its characters; I don't own ANY of them they belong to the **BBC. **So please don't sue me, this story is purely for entertainment purposes as I like writing stories.

* * *

><p><strong>PART TWELVE:<strong>

Looking around a corner Pearl saw a pair of Solidermon guarding a door marked, **'SELF DESTRUCT CHAMBER: Do **_**NOT**_** use unless directly ordered by Grunmon.' **Realising that she had reached her objective at last, Pearl sprang at the nearest Solidermon taking him completely by surprise. She swung the evil Digimon in front of her and made him fire his gun at the other Solidermon deleting him. But before he disappeared altogether, the vanishing Solidermon fired his own gun out of reflex and ended up deleting his partner leaving Pearl alone. Breathing heavily Pearl produced a card key and punched in a code allowing the door to slide open for her to enter.

Pearl found herself in long beautifully proportioned chamber with soft lights bathing its glowing orange walls. The air was warm and still, and only a faint, distant hum broke the heavy silence. In the centre of the chamber was a raised dais. On the dais stood a great transparent dome which contained a large red detonator switch. On the far side of the chamber was a complex control console, staggering over to it Pearl started to slowly type in a series of codes.

**00000000000**

"What's the matter?" Green said in mock astonishment to his enemies. "You all look like you've seen a ghost."

"How can you be here?!" Dawn said in disbelief. "Ash deleted you on the Bridge, we all saw it!"

"I'm willing to bet that it was Green's Mimicmon double we destroyed," Ash said grimly.

"You catch on fast Ash Ketchum," Green smiled. "You _really_ think I'd be stupid enough to let myself to be destroyed to easily? Before your capture here earlier today, I replaced myself with a Mimicmon and waited for the right moment to emerge."

"Well you picked a poor time," Tai said to him. "We're getting rid of your virus cylinders at this very moment."

"And we've wrecked your Mimicmon equipment so you can't make doubles of us to complete your plan," Agumon added.

"I don't _need_ doubles of you to disperse my virus," Green said casually. "Before you turned up I replaced several important key political figures on Earth, the Digital World AND the Pokémon World with Mimicmon doubles. So _they_ can disperse the virus instead of you, with them issuing the WRONG kind of orders as the virus spreads…my takeover plan is well assured!"

"No its not," Ken said suddenly. "Your Mimicmon are no good, they're unstable. The longer they stay in their disguised human forms, the more their old personalities will come back breaking your control over them. What happened to Pearl should convince you, she's a classic example of what I mean."

"The Mimicmon will be stable long enough to carry out my orders," Green said confidently. "And thankyou for reminding me of Pearl I must deal with her at once."

Moving over to the Data-Lash console, Green flicked a communications switch and his voice boomed out over the Base's Public Address system. _**'Grunmon to all remaining Divermon and Solidermon. There is a renegade Mimicmon in the self destruct chamber, all Digimon will report to that area at once and destroy her on sight at once!'**_

"Hey if what Green said is true," Yolei said to her friends worriedly. "We'd better get out of here; we could be blown to kingdom come at any minute."

"We have to get by Green first," Shurimon pointed out.

"Uh…you do know Brock and the others are probably destroying your virus cylinders by now?" Ash said to Green as the evil scientist activated the Data-Lash.

"Oh yes," Green said turning to face them. "That is why I have dispatched Dragomon and Robomon, along with a little help, to stop them. IF by some miracle they _do_ destroy the cylinders with my virus," Green went on confidently. "I can always make a NEW virus in my laboratory, that's why none of your threats carry any weight."

"So what are you going to do with us?" Dawn asked warily.

"What I should have done in the first place," Green said simply. "I'm going to throw you in the Data-Lash!"

"Like hell you are!" Tai said defiantly. "We'll fight you!"

"You may have defeated my Mimicmon double," Green said preparing himself for battle. "But there is no way ANY of you can defeat me! I am _**THE**_greatest being _**ANY**_ of the four worlds have ever known!"

"Let's find out!" Tai said getting out his Digivice along with Ken.

"_Agumon warpdigivolve to…WarGreymon!"_

"_Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon!"_

"Again with that stupid Digievolution!" Green sneered. "Attack me one on one or altogether for only I will leave here alive!"

"Us first!" Dawn said coming forward. "Use Hydro Pump Piplup!"

With a determined cry of "Piiiiplup!" the small Penguin Pokémon spat a huge fountain of water at Green. However the evil scientist just stood where he was, his body glowing a bright blue. When Piplup's attack hit him he wasn't even injured let alone wet!

"My turn!" Green smiled. "Green Blaster!" he yelled blasting Piplup off his feet with a large bolt of destructive green energy.

"Piplup!" Dawn cried out in alarm running after her Pokémon who was now leaning dazed against the far wall.

"Damm it!" Ash exclaimed angrily. "He used Barrier to protect himself from Piplup's Hydro Pump."

"Then lets try a different approach," Ken said turning to his partner.

"Way ahead of you Ken," Stingmon said flying towards Green yelling out "Spiking Strike!" As he said this the spikes on Stingmon's shoulders stood up and a large pink energy spike extended from his right forearm. It was clear to everyone that he intended to impale Green with it.

"Green Death!" the evil scientist shouted causing his green energy rays to fall and smash Stingmon out of the air before he even reached him. "Too slow stupid!" Green laughed. "Your move was _so_ predictable!"

"Then try this!" Ash yelled. "Pikachu use Volt Tackle!"

With a cry of "Piiiiii-kaaaaaa-CHUUUUU!" Pikachu ran forward with a huge mass of electricity gathered around his body making him look like an electric battering ram.

"Mega Level Blast!" Green cried firing off his blue energy beam sending Pikachu flying back into Ash's arms like a guided missile. With that attacker out of the way Green turned his attention to Tai, WarGreymon, Yolei and Shurimon. "Come you two! Your friends have failed now it's your turn!"

"Let him have it Shurimon!" Yolei said supportively to her partner.

"You too WarGreymon!" Tai said adding his own support.

"Double Stars!" Shurimon shouted and threw his two shuriken at Green.

"Mega Claw!" WarGreymon cried at the same time and slashed Green with his gauntlets.

Shurimon's shuriken's cut across Green's chest and back while WarGreymon's attack managed to slash Green clear across the back. "Arrgh!" he roared angrily. "You fools think you can beat me like that? Recover!" As Green spoke his body glowed yellow and all his injuries healed themselves up.

"Attacking Green like this one by one isn't working," Ash called to his friends. "We have to attack him as a group and all together!"

"Good idea!" Ken nodded in agreement. "Give it a try partner!"

"Insect Lord!" Stingmon cried releasing a swarm of insects which attacked Green with stingers on their abdomens. At the same time Shurimon gave a cry of "Ninja Wind!" turning himself into a hurricane of sharp leaves and small shuriken.

The two attacks hit Green head on causing him to stagger around flaying his arms about, helplessly trying to ward all the flying objects away from him.

"NOW use Hydro Pump Piplup!" Dawn instructed her Pokémon.

"And Pikachu combine it with a Thunder Wave!" Ash added.

Once again Piplup spat out a huge fountain of water at Green, this time however Pikachu released a huge bolt of lightning along with it. The combined water and electrical attack hit Green head on causing him to stagger backwards towards the still activated Data-Lash.

"NOW WarGreymon!" Tai said seizing their chance.

Gathering all the energy within the atmosphere and concentrating it into one spot, WarGreymon gave a cry of "Nova Force!" He threw the attack as a super-dense, high temperature energy shot and it knocked Green right into the Data-Lash. With one last terrible scream of pain and anger the evil Pokémon/Digimon/Human Hybrid fell into the Data-Lash his body blown apart into 1's and 0's in a matter of seconds.

"Okay Pikachu," Ash spoke up. "Destroy the Data-Lash with another Thunder Wave!"

"PI-KA-CHUUUU!" Pikachu cried releasing his powerful electrical attack. This caused the Data-Lash and its control console to explode into flaming metal fragments.

For a moment there was silence in the main staging area as Ash, Dawn their Pokémon and the Digidestined watched the remains of the Data-Lash burn.

"Well…" Ash said finally. "I guess that's the end of Edward Green the Pokémon Darkling at last."

"We'd better get back to the others then," Ken said practically. So saying they all turned their attention back to the Time Corridor.

**00000000000**

Back in the Old Chateau's kitchen, Brock nervously glanced up at the ceiling as the fighting on the next floor caused the whole building to shake. "I wish you guys would hurry up and destroy those cylinders," he said impatiently to Izzy, Tentomon and the others. "Matt and the others really need our help up there!"

"Relax Brock," T.K said getting out his Digivice. "We've got this covered!"

"_Angemon digivolve to…MagnaAngemon!"_

Brock watched in fascination as Angemon changed into a much larger and powerful form of his previous self. As before he had six white feathered wings but they were much more powerful than before. His clothes were now gold and white, and his now purple helmet was a much fancier sight than his old one. He wore impressive silver armoured boots and was carrying a large purple sword and an equally large purple shield.

"MagnaAngemon," T.K said politely to his partner. "Get rid of these cylinders please."

"My pleasure T.K," MagnaAngemon smiled. Standing back from the cylinders MagnaAngemon swung his sword around in a large circle and cried, "Gate of Destiny!" Immediately a large double gate appeared in the centre of MagnaAngemon's circle, it then slid open and sucked up all of the virus cylinders into it like a giant vacuum. When the last cylinder vanished into the portal, it closed up and disappeared.

"Wow!" Brock said in amazement at what he had just seen. "That is SOME attack!"

"Why thankyou," MagnaAngemon smiled. "Now how about we all get upstairs and help out our friends?"

"Good idea," Brock nodded getting out a Pokéball. "Let's get to it!"

**00000000000**

Upstairs in the hallway the battle between the Digidestined, Dragomon, Robomon and their followers the Divermon and Solidermon continued. With continued help of Rotom, the Gastly and the Wurmple most of the evil Digimon had been deleted leaving only two or three of them left to fight.

"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon cried firing another attack that deleted yet another Divermon.

"Robo Ray!" Robomon shouted firing off a double laser beam from his eyes.

"Gold Rush!" Digmon countered firing off his drills.

The two attacks met each other half way down the hallway and exploded leaving a large hole in the wall.

"You are only delaying the inevitable!" Dragomon yelled to the Digidestined. "Surrender!"

"Come and get us!" Matt and Davis called mockingly.

While this was going on Ash, Dawn and the others emerged from the Time Corridor in the living room. Fortunately all the fighting had drowned out the electronic hum that announced their arrival.

"Looks like we made it just in time," Ash said to his friends as they heard the fighting. "Let's give Dragomon a little surprise."

Stepping out into the hallway, the small group saw that Dragomon and his remaining followers were so caught up in their battle they didn't know they were there. "Now!" Tai shouted to everyone.

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon cried attacking first.

"Double Stars!" Shurimon yelled attacking second.

"Nova Force!" WarGreymon shouted attacking last.

The three attacks took out the last few Divermon, Solidermon AND Robomon before they even knew what was happening to them.

"What the?!" Dragomon exclaimed in astonishment as he turned around to see his master's prisoners apparently free and attacking him. "Where did _**YOU**_ come from?"

"From the Time Corridor," Tai informed him. "We've dealt with your master and now we'll deal with you!"

Dragomon realised he was now alone with his enemies in front AND behind him. As he swung back he saw Brock, T.K, MagnaAngemon and the rest of the Digidestined come up the stairs further increasing the odds against him. "You can't defeat me!" he said angrily producing a yellow control device. "I _shall_ return!"

Flicking a switch on his control device, Dragomon glowed red and with the usual electronic humming noise he vanished into the Time Corridor.

"Aw nuts he got away!" Davis exclaimed angrily.

"Well he's in for a nasty surprise when he gets back to his sea base," Dawn said with a giggle.

"What do you mean?" Flamedramon asked in puzzlement.

**00000000000**

In the self destruct chamber Pearl was just completing her work. It had been a long difficult job because her conditioning kept coming and going like a constant headache. However despite this Pearl still managed to type codes into the control console, as she worked the detonator switch started to glow red under its dome until the dome itself slid back.

"At last!" Pearl sighed with relief as she saw her hard work paying off. "Now to detonate!"

As Pearl staggered over to the detonator switch, she suddenly became aware of a whole bunch of grim faced Solidermon and Divermon standing in the doorway of the chamber. "Oh hi guys!" Pearl smiled to the evil Digimon cheerfully. "You're just in time for the fireworks!"

"Solider Shooter!" the lead Solidermon yelled and fired his gun at Pearl causing her to slump backwards. However as she started to dissolve Pearl staggered forward and threw herself on the switch.

In the depths of the Dark Ocean Sea Base One, along with all the evil Digimon within it, vanished in a silent underwater explosion.

**00000000000**

"So there you go," Ash said finishing his explanations to Brock and the Digidestined. "We got rid of Green and if Pearl wasn't caught, she probably ended up destroying Dragomon and the rest of his followers inside their Sea Base."

"I guess poor Professor Pearl finally worked out whose side she was on," Sora said sadly.

"What about all the Mimicmon doubles Green left in each of our worlds?" Mimi asked worriedly.

"If they're unstable like Pearl was," Ken told his friends. "They'll eventually break free of their conditioning."

"Can we be sure of that?" asked Brock.

"Probably not," Izzy spoke up. "Which is why you and your friends should inform the Pokémon League about what happened here today"

"But who would believe them?" Tentomon pointed out. "There's no evidence."

"Actually there's this," Ken said holding up a data stick. "This contains all the information of Green's plan and WHO he replaced with his Mimicmon doubles," he said handing the data stick over to Ash.

"Where did you get that Ken?" Stingmon asked his partner in amazement.

"I found it on the Bridge after we got rid of Green's Mimicmon double," Ken told him.

"Thanks Ken," Ash said carefully pocketing the data stick. "We'll make sure to give this to Professor Oak the next time we talk with him."

"Pika," Pikachu said in confirmation.

"Well…" Joe said slowly. "With Green and his Digimon dealt with I guess we can all go home now."

The Digidestined looked at one another. Clearly they were gladdened by the prospect of returning home at last. However, it also meant leaving their new founded friends behind possibly forever.

"Hey," Kari spoke up. "Before we go how about a group picture so we all have something to remember this adventure by? I've got my camera right here," she said holding up the digital camera she always carried around her neck.

"Prodigious!" Izzy said excitedly to Ash, Dawn and Brock. "We can take a picture then I can load the picture on to the data stick with my laptop."

"Fantastic!" Dawn squealed brightly.

"Piplup!" Piplup said equally excited.

Pika!" Pikachu said also happy.

Getting out all their Pokémon Ash, Dawn and Brock, along with the Digidestined and their now dedigivolved Digimon. Stood in front of the Old Chateau and had their picture taken with the help of the grateful Rotom and his other Pokémon friends. After Izzy transferred the image to the data stick, they all returned to the living room to say goodbye.

"Thanks for your help guys," Tai said shaking Ash's hand. "Good luck on your Pokémon Journey."

"Yeah we never could have done anything without you and Pikachu," Agumon added.

"Aw…it was nothing," Ash said modestly.

"Pika," Pikachu added equally modest.

"Take care of yourselves," Yolei said hugging Dawn.

"Yeah you won't have us to look after you anymore," Hawkmon smiled cheerfully.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Brock said holding Mimi's hand in his own with his usual love struck expression on his face. "I'll never know another girl like you again!"

Before Mimi could answer Croagunk emerged from his Pokéball and gave him another Poison Jab to the back.

"Sorry Brock," Mimi giggled flattered by Brock's affection and amused by Croagunk's actions. "But your world is too exhausting; I prefer a place where we have to battle the occasional villain from time to time."

"Thanks for the offer though," Palmon added politely.

"What shall I do with this Pokédex?" Matt asked Gabumon.

"Keep it," Gabumon said simply. "It'll be another good thing to remember this adventure."

"Pika Pika pi!" Pikachu said in agreement.

"Glad you agree Pikachu," Gabumon said happily giving the electric mouse Pokémon a high five.

After Joe, Gomamon, Kari and the others exchanged goodbyes with Ash and his friends, they got out their Digivices, gathered around the old T.V set and with a combined cry of "Digiport Open!" they all vanished in a flash of bright white light.

"Rotom, Rotom," Rotom said sadly after the Digidestined had gone.

"Yeah you and your friends will miss them too huh Rotom?" Ash said to the sad Plasma Pokémon.

"Do you think we'll ever see the Digidestined or Green again?" Dawn asked Ash hopefully.

"We'll never see Green again," Ash said confidently. "But the Digidestined? You never can tell, I have a feeling we just _**MIGHT**_ meet again one day."

* * *

><p>And there you have it people! The <em><strong>END <strong>_of **'Meeting of the Mons'** Thanks again to my Beta Reader Rohan for Beta Reading this chapter and ALL my story as always. _'Has Green REALLY met his maker?' _I hear you ask? Answers will come in my NEXT story **'Cell Mates'** my attempt at a Avatar the Last Airbender/ Pokémon crossover. So stay tuned and don't forget to read and review like always! Later!


End file.
